Unbroken Bond
by xxruuxx
Summary: Kedatangan Shim Changmin seketika membuat SM heboh. Para guru mendadak terserang stress. Bahkan Yunho yang terkenal dingin pun dibuat repot olehnya. Tapi tunggu, kenapa Kyuhyun malah blushing ya?/"Aish, senim maunya apa sih!"/"Bagaimana kalau satu hari?"/"Salep apa yang kau balurkan dipunggungku tadi?"/Pair: YunJae,ChangKyu,YooSu/WARN: GENDERSWITCH!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Unbroken Bond**

**Casts : DB5K, SuJu, SHINee, Big Bang**

**Pairing : YunJae, ChangKyu, Yoosu.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All ****cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : ****N****ewbie, AU, ****AR, ****OOC, GenderSwitch, typos, crack pair.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship & Romance.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. ****Gomawo.**

Srek!

Suara kertas yang dibolak-balik itu seolah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi ruang keluarga disalah satu rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut. Di atas bangku duduk seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah memperhatikan sebuah kertas dengan wajah serius. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya kembali meletakkan kertas yang barusan ia genggam.

"Apa penjelasanmu?" tanyanya pada seorang yeoja lain yang tampak lebih muda beberapa puluh tahun darinya tengah duduk dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

"Mianhae umma..." jawab yeoja berparas cantik itu dengan nada lirih.

"Yang kuinginkan bukan kata maaf, tapi penjelasanmu Kim Jaejoong!" jelas sang umma dengan nada lantang kepada sang anak yang masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Sang anak, atau kita sebut saja Jaejoong mulai meremas ujung rok yang tengah ia pakai. Jantungnya terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat mendengar nada tinggi yang ummanya gunakan.

"Kau pikir dengan nilai tujuh puluh seperti ini kau akan bisa jadi dokter?!"

Jaejoong hanya diam dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar amarah sang umma. Jika ummanya sudah seperti ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunduk dan diam. Sang umma terlihat mengusap wajahnya kasar, frustasi. Sepertinya ia harus memanggil seorang guru privat yang lebih ahli lagi untuk mengajar anaknya. Jika seperti ini terus, jangankan untuk menjadi seorang dokter, untuk masuk ke SMA favorit pun juga rasanya sangat mustahil jika nilai anaknya terus-menerus seperti ini.

"Chullie, sudahlah. Setidaknya Joongie kan sudah berusaha. Kalau kau terlalu memaksakannya, nanti ia jadi tertekan." Ucap seorang namja yang baru memasuki ruangan itu dengan bijak menghadapi sikap keras sang yeoja.

"Aku bersikap tegas seperti ini karena mengkhawatirkan masa depan Joongie Hannie. Jika nilainya seperti itu terus, jangankan untuk menjadi seorang dokter, bahkan untuk masuk ke SMA favorit pun rasanya akan sulit dengan nilai-nilainya yang sekarang."

"Ya kalau begitu tidak usah masuk ke SMA favorit saja kan chagi?" balas namja yang bernama Hankyung tersebut dengan nada polos tanpa dosa.

Pik!

Tiba-tiba saja muncul perempatan didahi Heechul saat mendengar penuturan Hankyung (sang suami) yang dengan santainya berucap tanpa beban sedikit pun. Hankyung yang menyadari aura hitam pekat yang menguar dari sang istri hanya balas menampilkan cengirannya. Sepertinya ia salah bicara lagi.

"Coba ulangi kata-katamu lagi Hannie~" ucap Heechul dengan nada yang supeeeerrrr manis plus senyuman lembut tiada tara.

Glek!

Hankyung menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Haaah... sepertinya dapat dipastikan hidupnya akan segera berakhir ditangan sang istri. Padahal masih banyak keinginannya yang belum terlaksana. Tidak bisakah ia terlepas dari maut untuk satu hari saja dalam hidupnya?

"Hannie~" panggil Heechul masih dengan senyum mautnya.

"N-ne chagi?"

"Uumm, kemarin kau bilang gigi geraham belakangmu sakit ya?" Hankyung mengangguk tidak yakin. "Bagaimana kalau aku periksa dulu?"

"Aahhh... sepertinya tidak perlu Chullie." Jawab Hankyung dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aiiiiihhh~ kau ini suka malu-malu begitu. Sini biar kuperiksa, untuk apa kau menikahi seorang dokter gigi kalau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah gigimu, hm?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Heechul langsung menyeret Hankyung ke kamar mereka. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi komentar-komentar Hankyung yang lain. Jaejoong yang menyaksikan drama singkat sepasang suami-istri itu dibuat bengong tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya tadi itu apa? Rasanya tadi sang umma sedang marah padanya, tapi sekarang malah— ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya terima kasih untuk appanya yang telah dengan cerdas(?) mengubah suasana hati sang umma yang tengah panas. Kalau bukan karena kelihaian sang appa, entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Appa, kau penyelamat jiwaku, aku menyayangimu ucap Jaejoong membatin.

"Akh! Chullie, itu sakit!"

"Relaks Hannie~"

"Iya, tapi pelan-pelan."

Suara jeritan Hankyung terdengar hingga ruang keluarga. Entah penyiksaan macam apa yang tengah dilakukan Heechul padanya. Appa, berjuanglah! Joongie yakin appa pasti bisa! Oke, masalahnya dengan sang umma beres. Sekarang... sebaiknya ia melakukan apa ya? Ah benar! Baca komik sa—

"Joongie! Masuk ke kamar dan belajar. Jika umma sampai melihat nilai seperti tadi lagi, uang jajanmu akan umma potong!" teriak Heechul dari dalam kamarnya.

Glek!

Tidak jadi baca komik deh, ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Sepertinya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi. Ummanya seakan memiliki mata ketiga sampai-sampai ia tahu apa yang tengah mereka semua pikirkan. Jaejoong jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan hal ini. Tapi kadang ia bingung juga dengan kelakuan sang umma yang jadi berbeda saat bersama appanya. Apa ya? Kepribadian mereka memang sangat bertolak belakang, tapi saat mereka bersama entah kenapa mereka tampak serasi dan saling melengkapi. Aneh tapi nyata. Haaah... kira-kira kapan ya ia bisa seperti itu juga?

Blush!

Aiiissshh, Kim Jaejoong pabbo! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?

Jaejoong pun berlari ke kamarnya seperti apa yang dikatakan sang umma. Oh, dan tentunya dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus. Ckckck, Kim Jaejoong betapa polosnya dirimu.

.

.

.

Di depan sebuah gerbang hitam yang cukup tinggi berdirilah sesosok yeoja dengan surai hitam sebatas pinggul. Rambutnya yang lurus dan digerai tampak bersinar begitu cerah di bawah terpaan sinar mentari pagi. Dengan langkah yang begitu percaya diri ia memasuki gerbang yang bertuliskan SM Junior School pada sisi kiri temboknya. Senyuman tipis pun tersungging dari bibirnya tatkala melihat gedung dengan gaya Korea modern itu tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya dihadapannya saat ini. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama berjuang usahanya membuahkan hasil. Tidak sia-sia ia belajar bahasa Korea secara privat selama tiga tahun, dan tidak sia-sia pula usahanya untuk dapat terus mempertahankan predikat sebagai juara satu umum berturut-turut di sekolah lamanya. Setelah berbagai perjuangan yang bisa dikatakan tidak mudah itu berhasil ia taklukkan, impiannya untuk menjejakkan kaki dan bersekolah disini pun akhirnya terbayar sudah.

Yeoja itu berhenti sejenak. Ia pejamkan matanya sebentar , sekedar menikmati angin yang berhembus perlahan menerpa wajah manisnya kala itu. Mungkin angin ini juga ingin ikut andil dalam menyambut kedatangannya. Ia terkekeh pelan menyadari betapa bodohnya pemikirannya yang satu itu. Tak sampai lima detik kedua matanya pun akhirnya kembali terbuka. Memutuskan jika tak ada gunanya lagi berlama-lama di sana, akhirnya ia kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat tujuan asal yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Ya, ia harus segera pergi atau-

Kimi to deau tabi ni~

Natsu wa atarashii kunaru~

Bokura wa ima… hikari no naka…

Umare kawareruyo,

Summer dream~

Tuh kan, baru aja diomongin, ucapnya membatin.

"Ehem, yeoboseyo~" sapa yeoja itu dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat secentil mungkin. Sepertinya ia bermaksud menggoda lawan bicaranya ini.

'Kau dimana, kenapa lama sekali?'

"Ne~ ini juga mau kesana kok…" mendengar nada yang begitu panik dari sang penelepon membuat yeoja itu jadi terkikik geli. Ck, padahal tadi suaranya sudah dibuat semanis mungkin.

'Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kau percepat langkahmu. Songsaenim sebentar lagi akan masuk.'

"Haaah, iya-iya. Tidak sabaran sekali sih kayaknya."

'Kutunggu di sini.'

Klik

Usai sambungan telepon terputus buru-buru yeoja itu menaruh _handphone_-nya ke dalam tas setelah sebelumnya men_silence handphone_-nya itu agar tidak berisik saat pelajaran. Yaah, sebaiknya ia segera pergi dari sini sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya nanti. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak jika sampai membuat 'orang itu' marah. God, hanya membayangkannya saja bulu kuduknya sudah merinding begini.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pergi sebelum dapat ceramah panjang darinya, ckck… merepotkan."

Suasana yang tadinya begitu ribut di kelas 2-A langsung hening seketika tatkala seorang namja berusia sekitar 30 tahunan memasuki salah satu kelas yang tergolong spesial itu. Dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang dengan setia menyertai tiap langkahnya, ia berjalan sampai ke meja guru yang berada agak dipojok kanan kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapanya dengan begitu ramah.

"Pagi songsaenim~" jawab para murid serempak.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, songsaenim ada pengumuman buat kalian."

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat para murid yang tadinya diam kini mulai gaduh kembali akibat menerka-nerka kira-kira pengumuman apa yang akan disampaikan oleh songsaenim mereka ini.

"Ehem! Bisa songsaenim lanjutkan lagi perkataan songsaenim barusan?... bagus."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, silahkan masuk."

Yeoja bernama Kyuhyun itu memasuki ruang kelas dengan langkah yang pasti. Tak ada sedikit pun sinar keraguan yang tercermin dimatanya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya singkat seraya merespon perintah dari songsaenimnya barusan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku pindahan dari Amerika. Mohon bantuannya."

"Nah, anak-anak. Mulai hari ini Kyuhyun-ssi akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Jadi perlakukanlah dia dengan baik."

Yeoja bermarga Cho itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling penjuru ruangan sampai iris hitamnya menangkap sesosok anak laki-laki yang tak asing lagi dimatanya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada objek temuannya. Sang objek yang merasa dipandangi balas menatap gadis manis itu sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil padanya, kemudian dengan santainya ia kembali menekuni kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kini yeoja itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sekedar mencari objek pengamatan yang menarik untuk dilihat. Dan, bingo! Iris hitamnya kini tertumbuk pada satu objek asing yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Dengan intens ia perhatikan sang objek baru dengan seksama, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar jika objek yang sedari tadi ia amati kini menatapnya balik dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Oh my! Matanya yang sipit itu semakin menyipit tatkala memandang tajam 'gadis baru' di kelasnya itu. Pandangannya benar-benar dingin dan menusuk. Jika saja pandangan bisa membunuh orang sedari dulu, mungkin yeoja malang itu sudah mati hanya dengan tatapannya. Menyadari jika dirinya sedang ditatap dengan tajam oleh objek baru temuannya plus aura hitam yang entah sejak kapan mulai menyelimuti ruangan kelas ini akhirnya buru-buru ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

'Ck, ganteng-ganteng tapi galak!'

"Baiklah, sejauh ini apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan tentang Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Beberapa murid mengacungkan tangan mereka, dan kebanyakan dari kaum lelaki. Dengan tetap tersenyum manis Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua dengan lancar hingga objek asing yang tadi sempat diperhatikannya kini mengacungkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba suara para murid yang tadinya sempat gaduh langsung lenyap begitu saja.

Glek!

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Namun sepertinya tidak hanya yeoja itu saja yang merasa demikian, seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu pun tampak sangat tegang, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah mereka dan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis mereka. Sepertinya semua hal tadi cukup membuat suasana menjadi kian dramatis.

"Ya, Yunho-ssi?" Tanya songsaenim yang sepertinya tak kalah tegang dengan anak-anak didiknya. Tumben sekali seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, cuek dan arogan mau dengan sukarela bertanya pada orang lain. Apalagi jika orang lain itu baru beberapa menit yang lalu dikenalnya.

"… Untuk apa kau meneruskan _study_ disini. Memangnya Amerika sudah kehabisan sekolah?" nada bicaranya begitu datar dan sinis saat bibirnya yang merah itu melontarkan pertanyaan-ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut pernyataan dengan lancar tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sedikit pun. Kembali, mata sipit orang itu menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah ingin mengintimidasinya.

'Aiisshh! Apa-apaan namja ini, tampang sih oke badai! Tapi kelakuannya—ugh!'

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, namun sang songsaenim telah lebih dulu angkat bicara.

"Ehm, begini Yunho-ssi, eeehh… pasti Kyuhyun-ssi mempunyai alasan tersendiri sehingga ia meneruskan _study_ di sini. Benar begitu kan Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ne songsaenim."

"Nah, benar kan!" ujar namja yang menjadi wali kelas 2-A itu dengan sebuah senyum sumringah.

Namja bermarga Jung itu hanya mendengus geli usai mendengar penuturan songsaenimnya barusan.

"Paling juga alasan bodoh." Ucapnya cuek sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kelasnya.

"Aiissshh! Kau-"

"Ah, sudah-sudah ya. Jika kita membahas masalah ini lebih lama lagi nanti kita bisa ketinggalan pelajaran." Lerai songsaenim tersebut pada kedua muridnya. Biar bagaimanapun ia itu orang yang cinta damai. Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan para murid tercintanya berkelahi di depan matanya sendiri. Terlebih, ia tidak ingin murid barunya ini mendapat kesan negatif dihari pertamanya sekolah.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-ssi, kau duduk di-" jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya songsaenim itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Eeemm, ah! Kau duduk dibelakang Hyunjoong-ssi saja ne? Laki-laki yang sedang memegang buku itu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk cepat sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Sepertinya ia masih belum puas dengan pernyataan sang namja Jung tadi.

'Huh! Awas saja kau Jung Yunho! Akan kubalas kau nanti!'

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menyantap bekal makan siangnya bersama Hyunjoong yang merupakan sepupunya. Sedari tadi banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kedua insan ini. Alasannya simpel, karena memang jarang sekali seorang Kim Hyunjoong menyantap bekal makan siang bersama seorang yeoja. Yaaah, maklum saja, Hyunjoong merupakan salah seorang namja yang cukup populer dikalangan para murid dan guru. Namja ini begitu populer karena kelembutan serta sifat murah senyumnya. Ibaratnya Hyunjoong ini seperti sosok seorang pangeran impian yang _gentle_ nan baik hati idaman para yeoja. Sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan Jung Yunho yang dingin dan amat jarang tersenyum. Namun biar pun begitu ternyata kepopulerannya melebihi Hyunjoong lho. Aneh kan? Hmmm... mungkin karena sifat dingin serta tidak banyak omongnya itu membuat para yeoja jadi stress #plakk! Maksudnya jadi semakin penasaran dengan namja ini. Eits, tapi jangan salah. Ternyata keduanya memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat. Bisa dikatakan mereka berdua adalah sahabat.

Kyuhyun yang semula tahan dengan tatapan orang-orang (khususnya para yeoja) yang menatap mereka, akhirnya mulai agak jengah juga. Oh ayolah, memangnya mereka tidak pernah melihat seorang bule apa? Sampai-sampai ia harus diperhatikan sebegitu telitinya bak suatu objek aneh nan ajaib temuan para ilmuwan handal? _Come on guys_, ia hanya seorang gadis biasa namun dengan tingkat kemanisan luar biasa yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ada tampang bule-bulenya (kalau gennya sih ada). Tapi kenapa harus diperhatikan dengan tingkat kelebay-an yang akut seperti ini?

"Aiiisshhh! Oppa, bisakah kau menyuruh mereka agar tidak terlalu intens memandangiku? Aku tahu aku sangat manis, tapi haruskah mereka menatapku dengan tatapan seakan aku ini adalah alien?"

Mendengar protesan yang terlontar dari Kyuhyun membuat Hyunjoong sedikit mendengus geli. Selain karena perkataannya yang terkesan lucu, ekspresinya pun juga sangat mendukung. Lihat saja pipinya yang digembungkan serta bibir yeoja itu yang tengah dimajukan. Membuat para namja yang ada di kelas mau tidak mau harus menutup hidung mereka jika tidak ingin _nosebleed_ parah.

"Abaikan saja Kyu. Lagipula, setahuku kau sangat senang jika diperhatikan oleh banyak orang bukan?" tanya Hyunjoong ringan sambil memakan potongan terakhir omelette-nya.

"**Perhatian** oppa~, bukan **tatapan tajam** seperti ini." ucap Kyuhyun geregetan menanggapi sikap Hyunjoong yang tampak baik-baik saja dengan berbagai tatapan yang diterimanya.

"Tapi intinya sama-sama diperhatikan bukan?"

"Aiiiisssshh, ya berbedalah oppa! Perhatian ya perhatian, dipelototin ya dipelototin! Huuuhhh, oppa ini bagaimana sih!"

Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap Kyuhyun yang masih tergolong kekanak-kanakan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah maklum dengan sikap manja dan kekanakan sepupunya. Sebenarnya usia Kyuhyun itu memang lebih muda dua tahun dibanding Hyunjoong dan murid-murid seangkatannya. Yaaah, salahkan saja otak Kyuhyun yang cerdas itu hingga ia akhirnya bisa loncat kelas seperti ini.

"Mau ke kantin?" tawar Hyunjoong usai merapikan kembali kotak bekal mereka berdua.

"Mauuuuuuu!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar dan senyum yang sumringah. Dengan cepat, yeoja itu langsung menggaet lengan Hyunjoong dan menarik namja itu keluar kelas. Hyunjoong? Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ah, mianhae sunbae! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Mianhe, mianhae." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika tidak sengaja tangannya yang tengah memegang segelas jus jeruk oleng karena menabrak seorang namja yang merupakan sunbaenya. Dan tentu saja kalian bisa menebak sendiri apa yang terjadi setelahnya bukan? Yep, jusnya tumpah dan membasahi seragam namja itu.

"Aiisshh! Kau ini punya mata tidak?! Berjalan saja tidak becus!" omel sunbae itu sambil mengusap bagian seragamnya yang terkena tumpahan jus jeruk Jaejoong dengan sapu tangan.

"M-mianhae sunbae~" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada lirih masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Huh, kau pikir hal ini bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan kata maaf saja eoh?!"

"T-tapi—"

"Angkat wajahmu! Aku ingin lihat seberapa bodohnya wajah orang yang telah menabrakku!"

Set!

Hening tercipta beberapa saat ketika Jaejoong telah mendongakkan kepalanya. Sunbae itu hanya diam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka plus ekspresi yang bengong. Kelihatannya ia cukup syok melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tergolong di atas rata-rata itu. Ehm, terlampau cantik maksudnya.

"S-sunbae..." panggil Jaejoong takut-takut dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam ujung roknya erat.

"Yeopo..."

"Mi-mianhae?"

"Ehm, maksudnya kau kumaafkan!" Ucap sunbae itu dengan tiba-tiba. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya karena tidak percaya. Dimaafkan? Benarkah? Cepat sekali.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ne. Kau kumaafkan, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Ne. Syaratnya adalah... kau harus menciumku!"

"Shireo." Jawab Jaejoong cepat dan blak-blakan.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya sang sunbae tidak mengerti.

"Soalnya kata umma, Joongie tidak boleh mencium sembarangan namja." Jelas Jaejoong dengan wajah polos.

"Maksudnya yang sembarangan?" tanya sunbae itu lagi seakan ikut terbodoh-bodohi oleh perkataan Jaejoong.

"Mmmm... Joongie tidak tahu." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"Hmm, repot juga ya. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja?"

"Keluar? Untuk apa sunbae?"

"Yaaah, biar kita lebih bisa saling mengenal saja, bagaimana?"

"Mmm... tapi Joongie masih mau makan di sini. Lagipula nanti masih ada pelajaran matematika dan kalau Joongie tidak hadir saat pelajaran, nanti Joongie tidak bisa mengikuti ulangan. Nanti Umma pasti akan marah lagi sama Joongie."

Mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi itu membuat sang sunbae _sweatdrop_ akut. Yang benar saja, sebenarnya yeoja ini polos atau bagaimana sih? Masa iya dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Jelas-jelas tadi dia mengajak keluar. Tapi ya masa iya sekarang. Hallooo, dia juga siswa di sini, dan tentu saja dia juga masih ada jadwal pelajaran, sama seperti Jaejoong. Masih lebih bagus Jaejoong kelas dua, dia sudah kelas tiga. Pastinya jadwalnya lebih padat daripada yang Jaejoong miliki.

"Ah! Tadi kau bilang kau tidak boleh mencium sembarangan namja kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk sekali. "Kan aku ini adalah sunbaemu. Berarti aku bukan namja sembarangan kan?" Di sini Jaejoong terlihat berpikir keras mencerna perkataan sunbaenya.

"Mmm... iya sih. Tapi—"

"Begini saja, biar aku saja yang menciummu. Dengan begitu ummamu tidak akan marah terhadapmu. Bagaimana?"

Hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Tapi dikening ya sunbae."

"Oke. Tapi pejamkan matamu ya." Ucap sunbae itu sambil tersenyum lebar karena hasutannya yang berhasil.

"Kenapa harus dipejamkan?"

"Eeehh, karena memang begitu peraturannya."

"Jinjja? Kenapa Joongie baru tahu? Berarti selama ini Joongie telah melanggar peraturan?" ungkap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi panik seakan telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang besar.

"Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang kau pejamkan matamu, okey?"

"Tapi—"

"Kau ingin aku maafkan tidak?"

"M-mau..."

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu sekarang."

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menutup matanya. Ketika mata Jaejoong telah tertutup sepenuhnya sunbae itu pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Perlahan jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis.

10 senti

5 senti

3 senti

Sunbae itu mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir merah semerah buah plum milik Jaejoong yang menggoda. Dasar yeoja polos, mudah sekali percaya kata-kata orang lain. Sedikit lagi, ya, sedikit lagi. Ucap sunbae itu di dalam hati.

Bugh!

"Arrggh!" erang sunbae itu saat merasakan pinggangnya yang ditendang secara sadis dari belakang.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak tadi." Ucap sang pelaku dengan kedua tangan yang ia sedekapkan di depan dada. Mata sipitnya memandang tajam sang korban seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Kau, dasar namja mesum yang tak beradab. Mati saja kau, hiaaahhhh!"

Greb!

"Kyu, sudahlah."

"Tapi oppa!"

"Dia sudah mendapat balasannya Kyu." Ucap Hyunjoong bijak menengahi sifat Kyuhyun yang tergolong emosional.

"Cih!" Kyuhyun melepaskan kakinya yang tengah ditahan oleh Hyunjoong. Sedikit kesal juga karena Hyunjoong melarang tindakannya.

"Kau, pergilah sebelum aku yang turun tangan." Tegas Hyunjoong dengan nada dingin yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam salah satu sunbaenya tersebut dengan nyalang. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi namja itu pun bangkit dan keluar dari kantin yang tampak ramai oleh para siswa yang menonton adegan mereka sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-ap—"

"Joongie?!" potong Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dipandanginya Kyuhyun yang tengah memegangi kedua bahunya erat. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

"M-mian, kau siapa?"

**TBC**

Haaahh, ini pertama kalinya saya bingung nentuin cast sama pair. Untuk pair yang di atas itu sudah fix ya. Tapi mungkin nanti masih ada pair yang nyusul. Saya masih bingung untuk nentuin pair dari SHINee dan Big Bang. Ada yang mau bantu? Oh, dan untuk masalah genderswitch-nya relatif ya. Karena di sini, ada beberapa uke yang tidak saya jadikan yeoja. Dan tidak semua pair yang di atas itu jadi pair utama ya. Pair utamanya hanya ada satu kok, hahaha. Tapi kalau soal cast utamanya itu yang pasti Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Satu lagi, tidak semua cast dari boyband itu (kecuali DB5K) akan saya ambil untuk dijadikan cast di fic ini ya. Oke, bagi yang masih bingung atau ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan layangkan lewat kotak review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Unbroken Bond**

**Casts : DB5K, SuJu, SHINee, Big Bang**

**Pairing : YunJae, ChangKyu, Yoosu.**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : All ****cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : ****N****ewbie, AU, ****AR, ****OOC, GenderSwitch, typos, crack pair.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship & Romance.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. ****Gomawo.**

"M-mian, kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi bingung yang justru malah membuatnya tampak semakin aegyo dimata orang-orang.

"Omoooo! Masa kau tidak mengingatku sih, kejam ah!" ucap Kyuhyun heboh dengan tatapan kecewa sekaligus jengkel. Tak lupa yeoja itu juga menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. Otaknya tengah berpikir keras seraya mengingat sosok yeoja yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi jengkel setengah mati itu. Tak lama doe eyesnya pun melebar disusul dengan pekikan yang tak kalah heboh dari Kyuhyun barusan. "Kyunnie! Kau Kyunnie ya? Kyaaaaa!" Alhasil kantin di siang hari itu menjadi heboh luar biasa akibat teriakan keduanya. Dan tentu saja mereka berdua pun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kantin. Hyunjoong yang melihat hal ini pun hanya bisa pasrah sambil tetap mengurai senyum agar setidak-tidaknya tingkah kedua makhluk ini bisa sedikit dimaklumi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Kyu, bukankah seharusnya kau di Amerika?" tanya Jaejoong saat keduanya kini duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Ya, setelah aksi heboh mereka di kantin itu, dengan sigap Hyunjoong langsung mengusulkan pada keduanya untuk berganti tempat agar obrolan mereka bisa lebih leluasa dan nyaman. Tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun pun langsung mengiyakan usulan tersebut dan akhirnya di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Hyunjoong sendiri masih berada di kantin untuk membeli minuman.

"Aku bosan di Amerika terus Joongie. Lagipula sejak dulu aku kan memang ingin sekolah di Korea." Jelas Kyuhyun yang kemudian ditanggapi anggukan ringan dari Jaejoong. "Dan kau tahu? Aku benar-benar senang saat melihatmu satu sekolah lagi denganku. Hihihi, seperti waktu kita TK dulu ne?"

"Kau benar Kyu. Aku pun tidak menyangka jika kita akan bertemu dan satu sekolah lagi, bahkan kau sempat membuatku pangling dan hampir tidak mengenalimu, hahaha." Ungkap Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun diiringi tawa renyah dari yeoja cantik tersebut mengingat kejadian saat mereka berada di kantin tadi.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar bukan sahabat yang setia Joongie, menyebalkan!" ucap Kyuhyun sebal sambil memajukan bibirnya. Namun tak lama kedua yeoja itu pun akhirnya kembali tertawa. Selang tak berapa lama kemudian, Hyunjoong datang dengan tiga kaleng minuman segar ditangannya. "Aigooo, oppa kau memang yang terbaik, hehehe." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil salah satu minuman yang disodorkan oleh Hyunjoong padanya dan menyerahkan yang satunya lagi pada Jaejoong. Hyunjoong sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum terhadap sikap Kyuhyun. "Oh iya oppa, perkenalkan. Dia ini Kim Jaejoong, teman masa kecil sekaligus sahabatku oppa."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman pada Hyunjoong. "Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

Deg!

Entah kenapa jantung Hyunjoong sedikit berdetak lebih cepat saat Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yeoja itu benar-benar sangat... manis. Dan Hyunjoong menyukai hal itu. Ya, entah kenapa ia sangat senang melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum. Padahal sosok Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Hyunjoong. Yaaaah, tentu saja tidak asing, karena memang seorang Hyunjoong sudah sejak lama mengamati Jaejoong secara diam-diam. "Annyeong, Kim Hyunjoong imnida." Ucap Hyunjoong sambil tersenyum canggung seraya membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong padanya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, jarak antara mereka berdua saja sedekat ini. Sementara dirinya kan selama ini hanya mengamati Jaejoong dari jauh. Kyuhyun yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada oppanya langsung menyeringai. Sepertinya jasa mak comblang-nya akan sangat dibutuhkan di sini, khekhekhe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun sedikit banyak membuat yeoja itu sangat senang. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, Kyuhyun langsung menyeretnya ke rumah Hyunjoong dengan alasan ada banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Lho, kenapa ke rumah Hyunjoong? Tentu saja karena selama Kyuhyun di Korea ini ia akan tinggal di sana. Orang tua Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemani yeoja manis itu karena harus mengurus lahan perkebunan anggur milik mereka di California. Kyuhyun sih senang-senang saja, karena toh impiannya untuk bersekolah di Korea sudah bulat. Jadi baik umma maupun appanya hanya bisa mempercayakan segala sesuatunya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi untungnya adik dari umma Kyuhyun (umma Hyunjoong) tinggal di Korea, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir untuk menitipkan anak semata wayang mereka di sana.

"Haaaah... satu sekolah lagi dengan Kyunnie. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, hehehe. Tapi— Kyunnie benar-benar berbeda ya, dia sangat manis, tinggi, langsing, sudah begitu pintar. Sedangkan aku... Haaaah..." Jaejoong menghela napas berat dan menggulingkan dirinya kesisi ranjang yang lain. Tangannya memeluk guling erat sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Bukan, dia bukan cemburu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa saat melihat Kyuhyun, terlebih saat mereka bersama ia merasa sangat... berbeda. Kyuhyun memiliki banyak sesuatu yang spesial dalam dirinya. Bahkan ummanya pun sering sekali memuji dan membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang manislah, Kyuhyun yang pintarlah, Kyuhyun yang jago masaklah. Sedangkan dirinya? Tampang biasa saja (ini menurut Jaejoong sendiri lho), otak pas-pasan, memasak tidak bisa. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan coba? Pantas saja ummanya sering mengomel dan kecewa padanya. Ia memang anak yang lemah dan tidak bisa diharapkan. Andai saja ia bisa sedikit lebih pintar dan kuat. Ya, pasti dengan begitu ummanya tidak akan memandangnya dengan sebelah mata lagi. Ummanya pasti akan senang dan memujinya karena telah menjadi anak yang sesuai dengan harapan sang umma. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk diotak Jaejoong. Dan tanpa terasa, akhirnya Jaejoong pun menutup kelopak matanya karena rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Deru napas teratur perlahan terdengar dari yeoja tersebut, menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah tertidur dan berkelana ke alam mimpi.

Namun tak sampai satu menit, kelopak mata itu pun kembali terbuka. Menampilkan _doe eyes_ indah yang tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Jika _doe eyes_ Jaejoong yang biasanya tampak polos, jernih dan ceria. Kali ini _doe eyes_ itu tampak sangat suram, datar, bahkan hampir tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang terpancar pada mata itu. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong yang tampak agak berbeda itu bangun dari ranjang dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja belajar. Dirapikannya beberapa buku tulis yang banyak tercecer di atas meja. Lalu tangan kanannya mengambil salah satu dari buku tersebut dan memeriksa halamannya satu-persatu.

"Dasar ceroboh, PR yang ini belum dikerjakan." Ucapnya datar dan langsung mengambil bolpoin seraya menulis sesuatu pada halaman tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di SM _Junior School_ tampak seperti biasa. Namun disalah satu gedung olahraga tampak berbeda. Suasana gedung tersebut sedikit ramai oleh suara-suara para yeoja yang berteriak histeris menyaksikan pertandingan basket putra dimana pusat dari segala perhatian mereka adalah duo namja paling populer seantero SM. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho dan Kim Hyunjoong. Kedua namja tampan ini tengah saling beradu di lapangan basket. Sebenarnya jumlah pemain ada sepuluh orang, tapi entah kenapa hanya mereka berdua saja yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Yunhooooo kau pasti menang!"

"Hyunjooooooong! Jangan mau kalah, kyaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaa, Yunho kau sangat seksi!"

"Hyunjoong, jadikan aku yeojachingumuuuuu!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu semua sontak langsung menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Aigoooo, kenapa para yeoja itu berisik sekali sih! Gerutunya dalam hati seraya memandang tajam ke arah segerombolan yeoja yang berada dipinggir lapangan. Sedikit saja ia terlambat menutup kedua telinganya mungkin saja gendang telinganya akan pecah akibat suara ribut mereka. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa para yeoja itu tidak ada lelah-lelahnya berteriak. Padahal digubris saja tidak oleh namja yang mereka teriaki namanya itu. Kalau Hyunjoong sih masih sedikit melemparkan senyum andalannya. Tapi Yunho? Jangankan menanggapi, bahkan melirik saja tidak. Aiiisssh, kalau melihat Yunho entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi sebal sendiri. Apalagi jika ia mengingat perkataan tajam Yunho saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jinjja, namja itu benar-benar sombong! Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencakar wajah tampannya itu.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyunjoong mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun tak juga merespon panggilannya sejak tadi.

"Eh, oppa? Lho? Pertandingannya sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil celingukan melihat para pemain yang ternyata tengah duduk-duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Hyunjoong menghela napas melihat tingkah sepupunya yang satu ini. Rupanya selama ia bertanding tadi Kyuhyun malah melamun. "Memang apa yang daritadi kau lamunkan eoh?" tanya Hyunjoong sambil mencubit hidung Kyuhyun gemas. Dan tentu saja perlakuan namja Kim ini mengundang protesan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya, oppa! Lepaskan. Aiisssh appo!"

"Ne... ne..."

Kyuhyun langsung mengusap hidungnya yang menjadi korban pencubitan Hyunjoong. Sementara Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum dan mengambil botol air mineral yang berada di samping Kyuhyun. Beberapa siswi yang menyaksikan adegan kedua sepupu tersebut pun dibuat iri sekaligus cemburu. Pasalnya, mereka sejak dulu telah mengincar perhatian Hyunjoong, namun tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya sampai sejauh yang Kyuhyun dapatkan. Bagaimana hati mereka tidak panas coba. Kyuhyun yang merasakan aura hitam serta tatapan tajam dari mereka hanya cuek dan sesekali menyeringai iblis. Huh, maaf saja ya. Oppaku itu terlalu bagus untuk yeoja kecentilan macam kalian! Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Oppa~" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin untuk membuat para yeoja cemburu.

"Wae Kyu?"

"Oppa sayang padaku tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat super aegyo sambil mengamit lengan Hyunjoong erat.

"Ne, tentu saja aku sangat menyangimu Kyu." Ucap Hyunjoong sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Membuat para yeoja makin cemburu dan mengumpat Kyuhyun dengan berbagai macam kata yang penuh warna.

"Kalau begitu oppa mau mengabulkan keinginanku kan?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ miliknya dan sukses membuat para namja _nosebleed_ ditempat. Tanpa ragu Hyunjoong pun langsung mengiyakan permintaan yang belum diutarakan Kyuhyun padanya. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun makin memperlebar seringainya. Hihihi, kena kau oppa! Ujarnya dalam hati seraya merasa puas.

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat agar Hyunjoong sedikit menunduk. Kemudian ia pun langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga kiri sang sepupu. Entah hal apa yang tengah dibisikkan oleh Kyuhyun hingga membuat wajah namja itu kini dihiasi oleh rona merah yang menjalar hingga ketelinga. "Mwo? A-aku tidak bisa Kyu."

Mendengar jawaban sang oppa membuat Kyuhyun langsung memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aiisshh oppa! Tadi katanya mau memenuhi permintaanku, bagaimana sih!"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Jadi oppa sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku?"

"Bukan begitu Kyu."

"Hiks, padahal aku percaya oppa akan menyanggupi keinginanku. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Joongie nanti, hiks." Melihat Kyuhyun yang berlinangan air mata membuat Hyunjoong jadi tidak tega. Aigooo, dia ini memang tipe namja yang paling tidak tahan jika melihat seorang yeoja menangis dihadapannya. Apalagi jika yang membuat sang yeoja menangis adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Haaaah baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Uljima ne?" ucap Hyunjoong seraya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi putih itu dengan ibu jarinya. Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk sang oppa dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Hyunjoong. Dan tentu saja Hyunjoong langsung membalas dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Kyuhyun. Andaikan Hyunjoong melihat seringai iblis yang terpatri indah dibibir itu, pasti ia akan berubah pikiran. 'Rencana pertama sukses!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie~ kau sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika belum?" tanya salah seorang teman sekelas Jaejoong saat Jaejoong tengah menggambar gajah disalah satu halaman kosong pada bukunya. Kelas mereka memang sedang ada jam kosong karena salah seorang songsaenim mereka tidak masuk. Jadi mereka hanya diberikan tugas dan langsung dikumpulkan hari itu juga pada ketua kelas. Karena masih ada waktu yang tersisa sebelum pelajaran berikutnya, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menggambar seraya mengusir bosan dan rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Aneh, padahalkan ia sudah tidur sepuluh jam kemarin. Tapi kenapa matanya masih terasa mengantuk saja ya? Apa karena masih kurang empat jam dari yang biasanya? Tapi kalau tidur lebih dari itu bisa-bisa ia didamprat habis oleh Heechul (sang umma). Membayangkannya saja ia sudah ngeri.

"Mmm... memangnya Fisika ada PR apa?" tanya Jaejoong polos pada temannya yang duduk di samping dirinya.

"Itu lho, yang sepuluh soal itu. Masa kau lupa sih?"

Jaejoong diam sejenak seraya berpikir. Rasanya kemarin malam itu ia hanya mengerjakan PR Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris saja, lalu langsung tidur. Tapi kenapa ada Fisika juga? Tunggu, habis ini kan langsung Fisika. Sedangkan waktunya hanya tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum Lee-songsaenim masuk. Kalau ia sampai tidak mengerjakan PR Fisika maka sudah jelas hukuman dari Lee-songsaenim yang terkenal _killer_ itu akan didapatinya. Huwaaaa, ia tidak mau sampai hal itu terjadi. Lari berkeliling lapangan sebanyak tiga kali itu kan melelahkan. Mana lapangan yang mereka miliki luasnya tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi. Dengan hati yang berdebar karena was-was akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil buku Fisikanya dan mengecek PR yang ia yakin belum dikerjakan, namun...

"Wah, kau sudah ya! Aku boleh pinjam sebentar tidak Joongie? Masih ada dua nomor lagi nih~"

"Ah, ne. Silahkan." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah bingung seraya menyerahkan buku PR-nya pada teman sebelahnya. Ini aneh, padahal ia yakin semalam ia belum mengerjakan PR itu, tapi kenapa sudah terisi semua? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa tulisannya suram sekaliiii T^T, biasanya ia pasti akan menambahkan gambar-gambar yang lucu seperti gajah, _hello kitty_, atau apapun dengan spidol warna-warninya. Tapi tulisannya yang itu malah terkesan suram. Kan ia jadi malas membacanya.

Oh, jadi begini. Jaejoong sebenarnya memiliki kebiasaan untuk menggambar sesuatu yang lucu dengan spidol warna-warni pada setiap tulisan yang ia tulis. Hal itu dilakukannya agar ia tidak bosan membacanya. Karena menurut Jaejoong, jika hanya sekedar tulisan saja tanpa gambar maka hal itu tidak akan menarik. Jika sudah tidak menarik pastinya ia akan malas untuk membacanya. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin aku mengerjakannya sambil tertidur(?) makanya jadi tidak begitu ingat. Batin Jaejoong seraya mulai menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Sepertinya ia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing terhadap hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah menunggu Kyuhyun digerbang depan sekolah. Tadi saat istirahat Kyuhyun mendatangi kelasnya dan meminta dirinya untuk menemani yeoja itu pergi ke toko buku. Jaejoong pun mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada Heechul untuk pergi sebentar menemani Kyuhyun. Sepertinya persediaan isi pensil dan spidol-spidolnya mulai menipis, mungkin ia akan sekalian membelinya juga hitung-hitung pergi ke toko buku. Oh! Dan komik terbitan baru juga. Hihihi, kau memang pintar Kim Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Joongie." Ucap seorang namja yang Jaejoong kenal sebagai sepupu dari Kyuhyun. Siapa namanya ya? Ah iya, Kim Hyunjoong. Pabbo, kenapa ia bisa lupa.

"Annyeong Hyunjoong-ssi."

"Ah, tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja Hyunjoong." Ucap Hyunjoong dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Oh, ne. Mmm... Hyunjoong." Balas Jaejoong malu-malu dengan wajah yang sedikit ditundukkan.

Hening menyelimuti mereka hingga akhirnya Hyunjoong dengan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan mencoba untuk memulai perbincangan kembali. "Eeeh... kau pasti bingung kenapa bukan Kyuhyun yang datang, tapi malah aku." Jelas Hyunjoong dengan sedikit terbata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, n-ne." jawab Jaejoong yang juga ikut terbata seolah terbawa suasana. Hyunjoong menghela napas seraya memantapkan kembali keberaniannya. Ternyata memang lebih sulit jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan orangnya. Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Jadi begini Joongie. Mmm... tadi Kyuhyun berpesan padaku bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi ke toko buku bersamamu. Lalu sebagai gantinya ia memintaku untuk menemanimu ke sana." jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Hyunjoong kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dengan agak ragu, "Eeeeehhh, jadi— a-apakah kau bersedia pergi bersamaku ke sana?"

"Ah, t-tentu saja. T-tapi... apa tidak merepotkan Hyunjoong jika pergi menemaniku ke sana?" tanya Jaejoong ragu seraya tidak ingin merepotkan Hyunjoong.

"Ani. Tidak merepotkan kok, lagipula aku pun sedang senggang. Mmm... jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Hyunjoong sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Aigoooo, ini benar-benar menguras habis mental dan jantungnya. Padahal bermain basket selama tiga jam saja tidak sampai membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ne, aku mau." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum manis yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Hyunjoong membeku sesaat serta debar jantung yang tak karuan karena perasaan senang sekaligus gugup yang dirasakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilain tempat terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan menyeringai memandang kedua insan yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan wajah yang merah merona. Aigoooo, dua orang itu benar-benar polos, ckckck. Tapi setidaknya rencananya sukses besar. 'Huh oppa, berterima kasihlah kau pada sepupumu yang manis ini. Karena jika tidak ada aku, aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah berani mendekati atau bahkan mengobrol dengan Kim Jaejoong.' Yang benar saja, masa sudah setahun lebih suka tapi tidak diungkapkan juga, bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak gemas coba! Untung saja ia orang yang peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Jika tidak, entah akan bagaimana nasib oppanya itu. Oppa... oppa... kau itu terlalu polos atau bagaimana sih.

Usai melihat keduanya pergi menjauh dari gerbang, Kyuhyun pun bergerak dari posisinya. Merasa tidak ada yang harus dilakukan lagi, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menyusun rencananya yang lain. Yeoja itu berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih setia di sana. Yah, wajar saja. Bel pulang sekolah kan sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor hingga akhirnya ia keluar dari gedung sekolah dan tanpa sengaja iris matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing dan cukup mengundang perhatiannya.

"Lho? Bukannya itu Jung Yunho si namja menyebalkan itu? Sedang apa dia di sana?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan sosok seorang namja yang tengah duduk di salah satu pohon yang berada di sudut halaman. Dipicingkan matanya lagi agar lebih jelas memandang namja itu. Dan setelah cukup jelas, barulah ia mengerti. Yunho sedang duduk disalah satu pohon sambil memangku seekor kucing yang kedua kakinya tampak diperban. Namja dingin itu terlihat mengelus sikucing dengan lembut dan sesekali bergumam (entah apa) yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Kyuhyun. Melihat adegan itu entah kenapa hati Kyuhyun sedikit tersentuh. Jung Yunho yang selama ini dibenaknya ber-_image_ dingin, menyebalkan dan tak punya perasaan itu kini tampak seperti seorang namja yang lembut dan perhatian. Yaaah, meskipun bukan perhatian pada manusia, tapi tetap saja hal itu sedikit merubah pandangan Kyuhyun terhadap sikapnya yang super duper menyebalkan itu.

"Ternyata ia memiliki sisi lembut juga ya." Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dengan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada Yunho dan kucing yang berada dipangkuan namja tampan itu. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas diotak cerdasnya. "Ah, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku! Kan lumayan buat dijadikan koleksi namja-namja tampan milikku, hihihi." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai kumat dengan kebiasaannya yang dulu. Ya, Kyuhyun memiliki kebiasaan yang sampai saat ini tidak akan pernah bisa dihilangkan olehnya. Apalagi kalau bukan mengoleksi data-data para namja tampan selengkap mungkin. Hal itu memang telah lama menjadi hobinya, bahkan ia sengaja menyiapkan sebuah buku khusus untuk menyalurkan hobinya tersebut. Tapi tenang, meski begitu dia bukan seorang _playgirl_. Koleksi-koleksi itu hanya sebagai penunjang untuk hobi utamanya yang lain, yakni menjadi mak comblang handal. Untuk menjadi seorang mak comblang handal tentu saja kau harus memiliki data-data para namja tampan bukan? Hitung-hitung sekalian cuci matalah (eh?).

Baiklah. Cho Kyuhyun, ayo mulai susun strategi untuk menjinakkan sang _Ice Prince_ Jung Yunho. Lagipula kelihatannya ini sangat menarik dan penuh tantangan. Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil sesekali tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Yunho.

Suara getaran yang berasal dari ponsel Yunho membuat namja ini mengalihkan perhatiannya. Diambilnya ponsel yang berada disaku kemejanya perlahan dan langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut begitu terlihat sederet nama pemanggil yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

'...'

"Hn. Katakan aku masih di sekolah."

'...'

"Ne, tolong kau atasi dia sebentar selama aku belum datang."

Pip!

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus sudah. Sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada hewan peliharaannya.

**TBC**

**Next Chap!**

"Yunho-oppa~ bogoshippoooo!"

"Bagaimana acara kencanmu dengan Joongie oppa?"

"Entahlah Kyu, yang jelas jantungku selalu berdebar tiap kali berdekatan dengannya."

"Jung Yunho, bertemanlah denganku!"

"Hn, sayangnya aku tidak tertarik. Tapi jika kau ingin jadi budakku mungkin akan kupertimbangkan."

"Ya! Dasar yeoja murahan, beraninya kau mendekati Kim Hyunjoong!"

"Omoooo! Joongie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne. Dan tolong jangan beritahu Hyunjoong mengenai masalah ini."

"_Young master_, tuan besar memanggil Anda."

"Kenapa kau begitu menjaga ikatan yang tidak berguna itu jika pada akhirnya hal itu hanya akan menyakitimu?"

"Karena aku terlanjur menyayangi mereka. Bukankah kau dan Hyunjoong juga begitu... Yunho-ssi?"

**XXXXXXX**

Okeh, yang nungguin YunJae moment, sabar yaaaaa... tangan saya juga sebenernya udah gatel banget pengen nulis YunJae moment. Tapi apa boleh buat, saya harus tetap menjaga supaya alurnya tidak terlalu cepet nanti. Dan bagi yang nungguin Changmin, sabar juga yaaaa... tenang aja, Changmin bakal keluar kok, tapi tidak sekarang. Changmin masih akan saya kantongin dulu sampai waktunya paz buat dia nongol, hahaha #dirajam. Di awal-awal chapter ini mungkin akan banyak didominasi oleh Kyuhyun dan Hyunjoong. Tapi nanti ke depannya bakal banyak kok YunJae sama ChangKyu-nya. Yoosu juga, tapi ya gitu deh, hehehe. Saya masih akan fokus dulu untuk membuat Yunho, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong jadi dekat. Baru deh nanti Changmin nongol dan bikin malapetaka #dibantaiChangminnierz. Pokoknya sabar aja ya chingu. Please bear with me.

** Special thanks to: **

**Ratnasparkyu**

**Mrs jung**

**Phiexphiexnophiex**

**Selena kim**

**BFM**

**Choi Shinji**

**Alvianaasih susanti**

**Maknaelovers**

**Rosa n ocha**

**Yuyalovesungmin**

**AKTForever**

**Augesteca**

Mian, gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi chapter depan akan saya usahakan untuk membalas. Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang udah nge-FAV dan nge-FOLLOW ff ini, gomawo all~

And last, review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****Unbroken Bond**

**Casts : DB5K, SuJu, SHINee, Big Bang**

**Pairing : YunJae, ChangKyu, Yoosu.**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : All ****cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : ****N****ewbie, AU,****OOC, GenderSwitch, typos, crack pair.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship & Romance.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. ****Gomawo.**

Sepasang mata elang itu memandang datar sepasang pintu besar yang merupakan pintu utama dari mansion mewah milik keluarganya. Melihat sang tuan muda telah tiba, seorang _butler_ pun langsung membungkuk hormat dan dengan sigap melepas _blazer_ sang tuan muda serta membawakan tas sekolahnya.

"_Young master_, nona sudah menunggu Anda di ruang tamu utama." Namja itu pun hanya menggumam singkat tanpa bertanya lebih jauh lagi dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat yang dikatakan oleh sang _butler_. Tak perlu waktu lama setelah ia tiba di ruang tamu utama sosok yang dimaksud pun telah terlihat, dengan mini _dress_ berwarna _soft_ _pink_ serta _high heels_ yang tak tanggung-tanggung mencapai 9 sentimeter serta rambut hitam yang tampak dicat _pink_ pada beberapa bagian yang tentu saja membuat penampilan sosok tersebut sangat mencolok. Tubuh ramping sosok itu masih membelakangi sang namja, sepertinya ia masih tidak sadar jika ada orang lain di ruangan ini.

"Junsu."

Sang yeoja langsung menoleh setelah mendengar panggilan yang bernada dingin tersebut memanggil namanya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara tersebut berasal dan seketika tercetaklah senyum cerah menghiasi wajah manisnya saat ia melihat seorang namja tampan dengan ekspresi datar khasnya tengah memandang ke arah tempatnya kini berdiri. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun yang membayanginya Junsu langsung menghambur untuk memeluk namja itu seerat mungkin dan tak lupa juga suara teriakan melengking khas lumba-lumba miliknya menggema keseluruh penjuru ruang tamu utama yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Yunho-oppa~ bogoshippoooo!"

Yunho yang kini menjadi korban teriakan Junsu dalam radius yang terbilang sangat ekstrim seketika itu juga menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dan menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dari jangkauan Junsu yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. "Hn, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang?" Mendengar kalimat yang begitu dingin ini terlontar membuat Junsu menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya kesal. Wajah putihnya yang dipoles dengan _make up_ tipis itu menggambarkan raut ketidak senangan ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan memandang namja tampan tersebut dengan mata sipitnya yang tajam.

"Uuukkhh, oppa menyebalkan! Padahal 'kan aku sangat merindukan oppa!" Yeoja itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya yang tergolong cukup besar. Kedua manik matanya menatap Yunho yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar tanpa ada sedikit pun emosi yang terselip di dalamnya. Namun melihat reaksi Junsu yang sepertinya sedang dalam mode ngambek membuat Yunho menghela napas singkat.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali dari Paris?" tanya Yunho seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun sepertinya hal ini berhasil. Terlihat tatapan Junsu padanya kini sedikit melembut dan senyuman manis mulai tersungging indah dibibirnya.

"Siang ini oppa! Karena tidak sabar dan ingin memberikanmu kejutan makanya aku langsung datang ke mansion Jung." Yunho mengangguk singkat menanggapi penjelasan panjang lebar dari Junsu. Kemudian keduanya pun terlarut dengan obrolan mereka, tentu saja yang lebih banyak bercerita di sini adalah Junsu, sedangkan Yunho hanya menjadi pendengar dan sesekali menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban jika Junsu bertanya kepadanya. Tak lama seorang _butler_ diikuti beberapa _maid_ datang dan menyajikan teh serta cemilan berupa biskuit atau _short cake_ untuk keduanya nikmati. Junsu dengan senang hati meminum teh tersebut dan memakan _strawberry short cake_ favoritnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka dan kembali berceloteh riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana acara kencanmu dengan Joongie oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun semangat saat mereka berdua tengah berada di kamar Hyunjoong. Wajah sang namja langsung memerah sempurna hingga ketelinga saat Kyuhyun dengan gamblang dan tanpa ragu menyebutkan kata kencan pada kalimatnya barusan.

"Aku hanya menemani Joongie saja Kyu, tidak lebih." Jawab Hyunjoong berusaha tenang dihadapan sang sepupu meskipun jantungnya sendiri berdebar tidak karuan karena efek pertanyaaan Kyuhyun yang seakan tepat menghantam titik sensitifnya.

"Cih, persetan dengan itu semua! Pokoknya aku mau oppa menceritakan semuanya padaku sedetail mungkin. **Sekarang**."

"Mwo? Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Karena aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun." Desis Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menyipit tajam dan aura hitam yang mengelilingi dirinya. Wajah manisnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Hyunjoong yang kini menatapnya dengan sedikit nerves. Sepertinya ia tengah mencoba untuk mengintimidasi sang sepupu. Hyunjoong menelan ludahnya seraya membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa agak kering, kemudian ia pun menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Entahlah Kyu, yang jelas jantungku selalu berdebar cepat tiap kali berdekatan dengannya." Hyunjoong tertunduk diam seraya memegang dadanya yang kini mulai berdetak normal. Selama ia bersama Jaejoong tadi ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya sendiri. Kim Jaejoong, yeoja itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hyunjoong membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai licik. Hmm... sepertinya ini adalah permulaan yang cukup bagus untuk keduanya. Sepupunya benar-benar menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong sendiri bagaimana ya? Dia kan bodoh begitu, apa yeoja itu akan sadar jika Hyunjoong menyukainya? Ah tidak, jangankan untuk menyadari perasaan orang lain padanya, bahkan Kyuhyun amat ragu apakah ia bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun memiliki _feeling_ yang buruk mengenai hal ini. Sebagai sahabat Jaejoong sejak kecil tentunya ia sangat mengenal baik bagaimana sifat yeoja itu. Polos, ceroboh, mudah menangis, kelewat baik, tidak bisa marah, mudah berteman tapi tidak bisa membedakan mana teman yang baik dan mana teman yang buruk sehingga sering membahayakan dirinya sendiri, dan jika sudah begitu maka Kyuhyun jugalah yang harus turun , kenapa yeoja itu punya banyak sekali kelemahan?! Jerit Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia kadang tidak habis pikir ada saja yeoja macam begitu di dunia ini, aiiissshh! Memang sih sifatnya yang _lovely and cute_ itu menggemaskan, tapi bagian yang _innocent_-nya itu tidak bisa dikurangi sedikit apa? Haaaah... Kyuhyun bahkan jadi sedikit ragu apakah Jaejoong sudah mengerti hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan suka, cinta, pacaran atau yang semacamnya. Yah, jika menilik ke belakang bagaimana cara Heechul mendidiknya sih ia yakin, amat sangat yakin malah, jika Jaejoong masih benar-benar polos, _pure_, murni, tidak pernah terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal semacam itu. Huh, kualitasnya sebagai seorang mak coblang profesional sepertinya benar-benar diuji di sini. Tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika ia tidak bisa menangani masalah sepele begini. Hmmm, _let's see_. Jika Jaejoong tidak bisa menyadarinya sendiri, maka akan kubuat dia menyadarinya segera— dan dengan caraku sendiri tentunya, hihihi. Seringai licik kembali terpatri indah dibibir Kyuhyun. Sepertinya berbagai ide _evil_ khasnya mulai berkeliaran diotak jeniusnya, membuat Hyunjoong yang duduk di sampingnya sedikit merinding dan mengambil jarak karena merasakan aura gelap yang kembali menguar dari sang yeoja.

"Khukhukhu..."

"Kyu, kau menyeramkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di SM _Junior School_ tampak lancar seperti biasanya. Sebagian murid telah tiba di sekolah lebih awal untuk menghindari telat, melihat PR temannya, atau untuk sekedar mengobrol saja. Kyuhyun dan Hyunjoong termasuk dalam jajaran murid yang datang lebih awal. Mereka memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal mengingat jarak tempuh antara rumah Hyunjoong dan sekolah cukup jauh, belum lagi mereka harus berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta. Dan dengan alasan itulah keduanya tiba lebih awal di sekolah saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada halaman sekolah mereka yang tergolong sangat luas. Tidak ada apapun di sana kecuali para murid yang mulai berdatangan. Haaaahh membosankan, keluhnya dalam hati seraya menopang dagu. Namun seketika manik matanya langsung menyipit tajam begitu menyadari kerumunan besar yang tiba-tiba terbentuk dan mulai mengelilingi sebuah mobil audy hitam yang baru memasuki gerbang utama sekolah.

'Mobil siapa sih itu? Bikin heboh saja!' Kyuhyun masih melirikkan pandangannya pada mobil audy hitam tersebut. Sedikit penasaran juga sih sebenarnya. Tak berapa lama keluarlah dua orang _bodyguard_ yang langsung menyingkirkan kerumunan para murid yang tengah berteriak histeris seperti menyebutkan nama seseorang, namun karena Kyuhyun sedang berada di lantai atas makanya ia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kemudian pintu belakang pun terbuka dan membuat mulut Kyuhyun sedikit ternganga. Di sana, tepat di samping mobil itu berdiri seorang namja dengan _poker face_ andalannya serta aura kearoganan tingkat tinggi yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan dan telah ia putuskan- meski secara tidak resmi dan secara sepihak- sebagai rival abadinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho.

'Aiiissshh! Kalau tahu itu dia aku tidak akan memandangnya, huh! Bikin sakit mata saja!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, Kyuhyun dengan sigap langsung mendorong punggung Hyunjoong ke arah kelas Jaejoong. Tentunya ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini untuk membuat keduanya dekat. Pokoknya ia harus membuat Jaejoong terkesan dulu dengan Hyunjoong. Jika sudah begitu maka untuk ke sananya mungkin akan jauh sedikit lebih mudah. Mengingat betapa bodohnya dan tidak pekanya sifat Jaejoong ditambah sifat kurang percaya dirinya Hyunjoong, Kyuhyun rasa waktu untuk membuat keduanya jadian sedikit agak lama dari beberapa pengalaman para _couple_ yang pernah ia , tapi setidaknya ia akan berusaha untuk mempercepat prosesnya. Karena ia tahu tidak hanya oppanya saja yang menyukai Jaejoong, tapi banyak juga namja lain yang menyukai yeoja ini. Untung saja Jaejoong memiliki sifat yang kelewat polos jadi ia tidak menyadari semua hal itu, hihihi. Eh tunggu, tapi bukankah karena sifat terkutuk itu juga ya, yang membuat ia jadi kesulitan untuk menjodohkan keduanya? Kira-kira itu untung apa rugi ya? Batin Kyuhyun mulai galau tidak jelas. Oke, kita tinggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kegalauannya sementara dan beralih pada 2joong.

"Kita mau kemana Hyunjoong?" Kini Jaejoong sedang berjalan di samping Hyunjoong, mereka melewati koridor kelas yang tampak ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang bertebaran. Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut juga saat melihat Hyunjoong yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas, pasalnya kehadiran Hyunjoong tadi cukup mengundang perhatian para yeoja yang notabene adalah penggemarnya. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya diam dikursinya dan melihat keramaian tersebut dari jauh, namun saat ia tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan iris Hyunjoong sudut bibirnya pun langsung melengkung dan membentuk sebuah senyum simpul yang sangat manis serta cukup membuat napas Hyunjoong tercekat sesaat sebelum akhirnya namja Kim itu mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah memasuki kelas Jaejoong dan berjalan ke arah tempat yeoja cantik itu tengah duduk. Jaejoong yang tidak menyangka akan dihampiri seperti ini langsung _blushing_ seketika. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya saat itu. Namun samar-samar ia masih dapat mendengar suara Hyunjoong yang menawarkan dirinya untuk makan siang bersama dan langsung disambut anggukan malu-malu dari Jaejoong. Ya, kejadian itulah yang kini membuat keduanya tengah berjalan bersama.

"Taman belakang. Suasana di sana lebih sepi dan nyaman untuk makan siang. Nnngg, kau tidak keberatan kan Joongie?" Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong perlahan seolah takut jika sang yeoja tidak setuju dengan ajakannya. Namun namja tersebut langsung bernapas lega begitu mendengar jawaban yang terlontar.

"Ani, aku tidak keberatan kok."

Tak berapa lama mereka pun tiba ditempat yang dimaksud. Tepat seperti dugaan Hyunjoong, taman belakang SM _Junior School_ memang terlihat sepi dan nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat makan siang bersama. Hyunjoong berjalan kesebuah bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu. Bangku tersebut cukup kuat dan lebar untuk mereka berdua, segera Hyunjoong memanggil Jaejoong yang masih melihat-lihat pepohonan rindang yang mengelilingi taman tersebut seolah menyembunyikan keindahan taman yang berada di dalamnya.

"Joongie, kemarilah."

"Ah, ne!"

Keduanya membuka kotak bekal yang masing-masing mereka bawa. Jaejoong memandang takjub pada kotak bekal Hyunjoong yang ada dihadapannya. Pasalnya isi bekal Hyunjoong benar-benar terlihat lezat dan sempurna. Bahkan yeoja itu harus menahan air liurnya untuk tidak menetes saat ini juga karena melihat makanan Hyunjoong yang sangat menggugah iman dan selera. Hyunjoong yang melihat reaksi lucu Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil seolah memaklumi. Kemudian dengan santainya ia menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada sang yeoja, membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti.

"Makanlah."

"Eh?"

"Kau menginginkannya 'kan?"

Seketika wajah putih seputih salju milik Jaejoong kini tergantikan dengan warna merah bak tomat yang mendominasi wajah cantiknya. Mengundang gelak tawa yang lain dari Hyunjoong dan tentunya membuat yeoja itu semakin malu dan menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam.

"Uunggh, ini benar-benar memalukaaan!" rengek Jaejoong masih dengan wajah cantik yang ia tundukkan. Kedua tangannya kini ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kian memerah itu. Terlihat sangat jelas dimata Hyunjoong jika yeoja itu sangat malu sekarang.

"Hey, kenapa harus malu?"

"Ha-habis— kau pasti menganggapku yeoja yang rakus." Bisik Jaejoong lambat-lambat bahkan hampir tak terdengar jika saja Hyunjoong tidak memiliki pendengaran yang tajam.

"_Well_, memang apa salahnya kalau rakus?"

Dalam hitungan detik Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Hyunjoong dan membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, ia masih tidak percaya kalimat seperti itu akan keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Hyunjoong. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan ia sedang bermimpi saat ini? Ah tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, buktinya ia masih pakai kaos kaki(?).

"K-kau tidak merasa _illfeel_?" tanya Jaejoong polos sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan doe eyesnya tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa?"

"A-aku kan yeoja, dan aku—"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa itu tidak masalah?"

"T-tapi Hyunjoong..."

"_No buts_. Sekarang makanlah, aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Atau— perlu aku yang suapi?" tawar Hyunjoong dengan maksud untuk menggoda Jaejoong. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya wajah namja tampan itu langsung _blushing_ parah ketika ia baru menyadari betapa lancang kalimatnya tersebut dan bermaksud untuk meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong, namun Hyunjoong mengurungkan niatnya itu saat melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya polos seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Joongie harus disuapi, 'kan Joongie sudah besar."

GUBRAK!

Rasanya saat itu juga Hyunjoong ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar samudera yang paling dalam. Sungguh, kenapa bisa ada yeoja sepolos ini? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta padanya? _Poor_ Hyunjoong, sepertinya perjalanan namja ini untuk membuat Jaejoong tersadar akan perasaannya masih sangat jauh dari harapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata sipit Kyuhyun semakin menyipit tajam saat melihat punggung tegap itu menghilang dibalik belokan koridor. Dengan gerakan yang licah dan ringan layaknya kancil, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti kemana perginya orang tersebut. Sebisa mungkin yeoja itu berusaha untuk tetap menjaga jarak yang cukup aman agar dirinya tidak ketahuan tengah menguntit. Namun bagaimana pun lihai dan cerdiknya seorang Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya ia kurang memperhitungkan siapa lawannya kali ini. Terlihat sosok yang tengah dikuntit Kyuhyun tersebut kini tengah menyeringai dibalik wajah datarnya. Ya, ia telah merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun sejak awal yeoja itu mulai mengikutinya. Kau salah mencari sasaran nona, ckckck.

"Lho, kemana dia?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan saat ia kehilangan jejak Yunho. Padahal ia sangat yakin kalau namja arogan itu tadi lewat sini. Mana ada orang yang bisa menghilang secepat itu? Atau jangan-jangan—

"Apa tujuanmu mengikutiku?" suara dingin itu terdengar dari belakang Kyuhyun. Sontak saja hal ini membuatnya kaget. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara itu berasal dan... _voila_!

Manik matanya melebar saat melihat Yunho tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada salah satu dinding koridor yang agak sepi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan dengan begitu rileks sedangkan sepasang matanya ia pejamkan dibalik kelopak mata itu. Ah, habislah kau Kyu. Namja rupawan itu kini tengah memergokimu.

Yunho membuka kedua matanya dan nampaklah sepasang iris oniksnya yang begitu hitam kelam bagai langit malam tak berbintang. Sejenak Kyuhyun agak terpukau akan pesona sang oniks. Namun suara baritone Yunho kembali menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya yang mulai ngawur tadi.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada yang terdengar begitu dingin dan mengancam.

'Haaaah… baiklah Kyu, sekarang atau tidak selamanya!' Kyuhyun menutup matanya seraya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri mengenai aksi gila yang sebentar lagi akan ia lakukan. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena rasa penasaran terkutuk yang dimilikinya itu ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal ini meski dibayar dengan biodata sederet namja tampan, kece, atau single sekalipun. Bersyukurlah kau pada wajah tampanmu itu Jung! Kalau tidak sudah kuhabisi kau sejak awal, huh!

"Jung Yunho, bertemanlah denganku!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Sedikit banyak cukup membuat Yunho agak _shock_ dengan pertanyaan gamblang atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukannya. Namun sebagai seorang Jung tentunya ia tidak akan menunjukkan emosi apapun yang tergambar diwajah tampan khas bangsawannya. Ya, ekspresi Yunho tetap datar seperti biasa, dengan sepasang oniks yang masih fokus menatap Kyuhyun. Sempat sebersit tanda tanya muncul diotak jeniusnya, apa yeoja ini sudah tidak waras?

"Hn, sayangnya aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Yunho datar. Masih sedikit terkejut sebenarnya dengan pertanyaan unik (kalau tidak mau dibilang gila) yang dilontarkan kepadanya saat ini. Karena biasanya setiap yeoja yang mengajaknya bicara pasti hanya akan mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikkan seperti _'I love you'_, 'Saranghae', atau bahkan _'I wanna sex with you'_, intinya segala ucapan itu menjurus pada keinginan mereka untuk memiliki dirinya. Tapi harus ia akui, pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan paling gila yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya. Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja yang cukup menarik. Tanpa sadar sebuah seringai kini terpatri indah dibibir seksi Yunho. "Tapi jika kau ingin jadi budakku... **mungkin** akan kupertimbangkan." Sambung Yunho kembali dengan sentuhan akhir yang mampu membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna. Berbagai macam umpatan bahkan kutukan mematikan telah siap meluncur dari bibir mungil yeoja tersebut ketika dengan ringan serta tanpa dosanya Yunho kini berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

"_Why_ _you— conceited, arrogant, prick, bastard!_ Jangan karena wajahmu tampan kau bisa berbuat semaumu brengsek! Kau dengar itu Jung pabbo?!"

Yunho hanya mendengus pelan dan menyeringai licik mendengar sederet kalimat Kyuhyun yang Oh-_So-Full-Color_ itu. Aaahh, sungguh melodi yang begitu indah untuk didengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sudah pertemuan kembali antara Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Dan seminggu itu jugalah yang membuat Jaejoong semakin bertambah dekat dengan Hyunjoong. Yeoja cantik itu kini tengah mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Sebenarnya saat ini masih jam pelajaran, namun karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk ke kamar kecil, akhirnya ia meminta izin pada seongsaenim untuk keluar sebentar.

Saat sedang asyik bersenandung sambil mengeringkan tangannya tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar kecil yang menjeblak terbuka secara kasar terdengar. Disusul oleh kemunculan tiga orang yeoja yang tidak begitu Jaejoong kenal kini berdiri dihadapanya dengan angkuh dan menatapnya tajam seolah ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"P-permisi..." ucap Jaejoong pelan ketika dirinya bermaksud keluar dari tempat itu. Namun ketiga yeoja asing itu tetap bergeming ditempatnya seolah memblokir jalan Jaejoong untuk pergi.

"Oh maaf, tapi kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum urusan diantara kita selesai."

Kening Jaejoong berkerut. Urusan? Memang urusan apa yang ia punya dengan ketiganya? Kenal saja tidak, bagaimana mau berurusan. Seakan dapat membaca ekspresi kebingungan Jaejoong, salah satu dari ketiga yeoja ini pun berbicara.

"Ini menyangkut Kim Hyunjoong."

Kembali, Jaejoong memasang wajah bingung. Ada apa dengan Hyunjoong? Setahunya ia dan Hyunjoong baik-baik saja. Hyunjoong adalah namja yang baik, sopan dan lemah lembut. Jikalau ada masalah dengannya sekali pun ia pasti akan langsung berbicara padanya atau minta maaf seperti biasa. Haaaah... ini semakin membuatnya bingung saja. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Mianhae, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud kalian."

"Jangan bermain _innocent_ di depan kami _you bitch_!"

"Ne, dasar yeoja murahan, beraninya kau mendekati Kim Hyunjoong kami!"

Napas Jaejoong tercekat sesaat ketika mendengar kalimat kasar yang dilontarkan para yeoja dihadapannya. Belum pernah sekali pun ada orang yang berbicara sekasar itu pada dirinya, apalagi sampai menjulukinya dengan kata-kata yeoja murahan. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar itu semua. Ia dapat merasakan kedua matanya kini terasa panas dan pandangannya sedikit memburam. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja kapan kristal bening itu akan keluar.

"Mi-mianhae, a-aku—"

"Tch, simpan kata maafmu itu _bitch_! Itu semua tidak akan berpengaruh apapun terhadap apa yang akan kami lakukan kepadamu sekarang."

Entah kenapa bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang mendengar kalimat tersebut, terlebih saat ketiga yeoja itu perlahan mendekat ke arah tempatnya berdiri dengan sebuah seringai licik diwajahnya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari tergesa-gesa dikoridor SM. Ia bahkan mengabaikan peraturan yang menyebutkan untuk tidak berlari dikoridor terutama saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Beberapa seongsaenim yang kelasnya Kyuhyun lewati bahkan sempat keluar dari kelas dan mengomelinya, namun Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan kata maaf sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah mereka tanpa memberhentikan atau memperlambat langkah kakinya sedikit pun. Cih, persetan dengan segala _detensi_ yang mungkin akan didapatnya setelah ini. Soal _detensi_ sial itu akan ia pikirkan nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan Jaejoong-nya. Haaahh, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Saat itu Kyuhyun berada di kelasnya, ia sedang fokus dengan pelajaran Matematika yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Park seongsaenim, sementara Hyunjoong sedang tidak ada di kelas karena mendapat panggilan dari kepala sekolah. Tiba-tiba seorang teman Kyuhyun yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong ditemukan pingsan di toilet. Dan tanpa perlu menunggu aba-aba apapun tentunya Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya meminta izin kepada Park seongsaenim.

Zreeekkk!

"Joongie!" Teriak Kyuhyun panik saat melihat sahabatnya tengah duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang ada di UKS. Segera ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Entah kenapa melihat Jaejoong yang terluka seperti ini membuat jiwa _mother hen_-nya kembali. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Jaejoong yang agak pucat, dahinya yang diperban serta sudut bibirnya yang berdarah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadikan segala hal itu sebagai alasan yang logis untuk kekhawatirannya saat ini.

"Joongie, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun tanpa memberi jeda pada kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Membuat Jaejoong selaku yang dikhawatirkan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk ringan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. Mianhae telah membuatmu khawatir."

"Omoooo, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah mengamati kedua tangan dan wajahnya. Manik matanya dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran yang luar biasa saat ini. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Mianhae Kyu, ini semua karena kecerobohanku saja kok."

"Kecerobohan bagaimana?"

"Mmm, tadi itu saat aku ingin cuci tangan tiba-tiba saja kakiku terpeleset di toilet, jadi ya seperti ini deh, hehehe." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya curiga, mana mungkin hanya gara-gara terpeleset di toilet jadi seperti ini. Kelihatan sekali jika Jaejoong tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kau bohong!"

"EH?"

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ayo mengaku saja."

"Ah, t-tidak kok Kyu, a-aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu."

"Yang benar?"

Glek!

Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup saat mata tajam Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah tengah mengintrospeksi tersangka pencurian. Biasanya jika dalam situasi seperti ini Jaejoong akan menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun, namun jika ia melakukannya maka sahabatnya itu pasti akan tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong. Maka jadilah sekarang dengan segenap keberanian yang Jaejoong miliki ia balik menatap mata Kyuhyun agar yeoja itu tidak curiga.

"_Well, if you say so."_ Helaan napas lega dari Jaejoong terdengar usai satu kalimat itu terlontar. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia berhasil meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, gomawo Kyu. Dan kalau bisa... tolong jangan beritahu Hyunjoong mengenai masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir."

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin protes keras soal permintaan Jaejoong yang satu ini, namun keinginannya itu langsung menguap begitu saja setelah Jaejoong menyerangnya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menuruti keinginan yeoja itu. _Damn, those cute of her eyes!_

"Dasar bodoh." Umpat suara _baritone_ yang berasal dari sisi ranjang Jaejoong usai kepergian Kyuhyun dari sana (Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di sana selain mereka berdua karena terlalu fokus pada Jaejoong). Seketika Jaejoong pun menoleh ke asal suara dimana di sana ia melihat korden putih yang tertutup namun masih menyisakan celah-celah kecil yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan orang tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Untuk apa kau melindungi mereka?" tanya sosok itu sekali lagi dengan nada datar khas miliknya. Dan entah kenapa Jaejoong dapat merasakan pandangan dingin dan tajam yang menuju ke arahnya.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun menyakiti orang lain hanya karena aku. Kyuhyun... adalah yeoja yang baik, ia selalu melindungiku sejak kami masih kecil. Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki." Jawab Jaejoong halus. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu kirinya sekilas seraya meringis pelan.

"Sahabat?"

"Ne, sahabat. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin ia menyakiti siapapun lagi demi aku."

"Sekali pun dengan berbohong atau menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak dengan pandangan sedih yang seketika merundungnya, "Ne."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan berukuran sedang itu, hanya suara deru napas keduanyalah yang terdengar. Namun tak lama, sebuah pertanyaan bernada dingin kembali diucapkan oleh sosok itu kepada Jaejoong, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu menjaga ikatan yang tidak berguna itu jika pada akhirnya hal itu hanya akan menyakitimu?"

Perlahan Jaejoong tersenyum lembut seraya menyamankan posisinya di atas ranjang. Doe eyesnya memandang lurus ke depan seakan menerawang jauh. Tatapannya saat itu begitu teduh dan menenangkan, bahkan sempat membuat sosok lainnya sekilas terpana dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat lewat celah-celah korden yang memisahkan keduanya sebelum sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan kembali memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Karena aku terlanjur menyayangi mereka. Bukankah kau dan Hyunjoong juga begitu... Yunho-ssi?"

** . **

**.**

**.**

Yunho membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang oniks yang begitu dingin tanpa cela. Tch, mimpi konyol itu lagi, batinnya sedikit kesal. Tangan pucatnya mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar sambil menghembuskan napas berat.

"_Young master_." Seorang _butler_ datang setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Maafkan saya _young master_, saya tadi sudah mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Anda, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali jadi saya memutuskan untuk langsung masuk. Sekali lagi maaf atas kelancangan saya _young master_." Sesal _butler_ muda itu sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya pada Yunho yang kini tengah mendudukkan diri diranjangnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Maaf _young master_, Tuan besar memanggil Anda. Beliau ingin Anda segera menemuinya di ruang kerja beliau."

Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar malas dan bosan, "Hn, nanti akan kutemui."

"Tapi _young master_, beliau ingin agar Anda menemuinya sekarang juga." Oniks Yunho menyipit tajam saat kalimat itu terdengar olehnya. Ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi semakin dingin dan sama sekali tak terbaca. Apalagi yang diinginkan si tua bangka itu darinya?

**TBC**

Oke, di sini saya akan memperjelas sekali lagi bahwa FF ini adalah FF dengan pair YunJae, ChangKyu dan YooSu. Jika kalian menemukan pair lain yang bertebaran di sini, trust me, it's just for the plot. FF ini akan tetap bergenre drama, friendship dan romance. Dan bagi para Changminnierz dan CKS, ada kabar baik buat kalian, karena mungkin dichapter 4 atau 5 Changmin akan saya keluarkan. Terakhir, kalian boleh memanggil saya dengan pen name saya yaitu ruu, chingu, atau apapun yang menurut kalian merasa nyaman.

**Next chappy:** Masa lalu Yunho, penggencetan Jaejoong yang berlanjut, keputusan Hyunjoong.

**Special Thanks To:**

**YuyaLoveSungmin**

**Maknaelovers**

**Ratnasparkyu**

**Alvianaasih susanti**

**Phiexphiexnophiex**

**Shim shia**

**Kyunna**

**Jmjm**

**Anne**

**Augesteca**

**Irengiovanny**

**SkyBer13**

Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang udah nge-FAV dan nge-FOLLOW ff ini, gomawo all~

And last, review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ****Unbroken Bond**

**Casts : DB5K, SuJu, SHINee, Big Bang**

**Pairing : YunJae, ChangKyu, Yoosu.**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : All ****cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : ****N****ewbie, AU,****OOC, GenderSwitch, typos, crack pair.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship & Romance.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. ****Gomawo.**

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 3 tahun tengah duduk disalah satu tangga rumahnya. Bocah itu duduk dengan kedua tangan yang ia topangkan pada kedua pipi chubbynya sedangkan bibirnya yang mungil itu terus menyunggingkan senyum yang kelewat ceria khas anak-anak. Wajahnya yang putih bersih bak porselin juga terlihat sedikit memerah, mungkin karena dirinya yang terlalu senang karena suatu hal. Iris oniksnya yang begitu polos memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan yang penuh harap, tepatnya ke arah sepasang pintu besar rumahnya seraya menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"_Young master_, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di dalam kamar Anda saja? Di sini terlalu dingin, saya takut nantinya Anda akan sakit karena terlalu lama menunggu." Ujar seorang namja berusia sekitar 30 tahunan dengan stelan lengkap khas _butler_. Ia memandang tuan mudanya itu dengan sedikit khawatir, pasalnya selama tiga jam tuan mudanya itu tetap duduk di sana tanpa mau bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya.

"Tidak mau, aku akan tetap menunggu abeoji." Balas bocah itu dengan nada yang terdengar begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Tapi _young master_, Anda masih dapat menemui tuan besar sekali pun Anda menunggu di kamar. Nanti jika beliau sudah sampai di sini pasti beliau akan langsung menemui Anda _young master_." Terang sang _butler_ dengan begitu sabar menghadapi kelakuan sang bocah yang berstatus sebagai tuan mudanya itu.

"Tidak mauuuuu! Pokoknya aku akan tetap menunggu abeoji di cini!" kekeuh bocah cilik itu pada sang _butler_ sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya. Melihat kekeras kepalaan sang tuan muda akhirnya _butler_ itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Abeojiii!" teriak bocah cilik itu tiba-tiba saat pintu besar rumahnya terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok namja berbadan tegap yang berjalan begitu angkuh dengan beberapa orang _bodyguard_ yang berada disisi kanan dan kirinya.

Namja yang dipanggil abeoji oleh bocah menggemaskan itu pun menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan putra tunggalnya itu kini tengah berlari dengan begitu semangat menuju tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa mengubah sedikit pun ekspresi datarnya, namja berusia sekitar 27 tahunan tersebut yang diketahui bernama Jung Siwon terus memperhatikan putranya yang tengah berlari dengan kedua kaki mungilnya hingga akhirnya sang bocah menggemaskan itu berhasil sampai ditempat sang ayah.

"Abeoji! Abeoji! Kita jadi pelgi ke taman belmain kan? Iya kan?" tanya bocah menggemaskan itu semangat sambil menampilkan cengirannya dan menampakkan sederet gigi susunya yang tersusun rapi.

"Tidak Yunho, abeoji tidak bisa menemanimu pergi hari ini. Ada _meeting_ penting yang harus abeoji hadiri. Mungkin lain kali." Dan tanpa sebuah senyuman sedikit pun Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho kecil yang tengah bersedih tanpa memikirkan perasaan kecewa Yunho yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Bahkan secuil kata maaf pun juga tidak terucap dari bibir namja yang berstatus sebagai ayah dari bocah bernama Yunho ini. Sang _butler_ yang melihat kejadian ini pun langsung menghampiri bocah mungil yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu dalam-dalam.

"_Young master_."

"... Min, aku mau ke kamal cekalang." Ucap bocah itu dengan nada yang terdengar biasa. Sepertinya ia bermaksud agar sang _butler_ tidak khawatir, namun nyatanya sang _butler_ dapat merasakan ada sedikit nada memilukan yang terselip dalam perkataan bocah cilik itu.

"Ne _young master_."

Baru saja _butler_ tersebut akan mengantar tuan muda kecilnya ke kamar namun sebuah suara lembut memanggil nama sang tuan muda dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yunho-ah."

Sang _butler_ membungkuk hormat pada seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit putih seputih salju yang terlihat masih begitu muda –Kim Kibum- tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, tepatnya mendekati Yunho kecil. Kibum sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya terhadap Yunho dan mengelus _raven_ bocah mungil itu dengan begitu lembut. Ya, ia sudah melihat seluruh kejadian tadi, dan wanita itu juga merasa begitu bersalah pada putra semata wayangnya itu. Ia pun sebenarnya sangat ingin mengabulkan permohonan sederhana dari buah hatinya, namun kesibukan karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang wanita karir tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Maafkan abeoji dan eomoni ya sayang. Tapi eomoni janji, pasti lain kali kita pergi."

Yunho hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan eomoninya, sepertinya bocah mungil itu tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk membalas ucapan sang ibu. Lain kali. Ya, selalu dua kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia mendengar kata itu, namun tak satu pun dari kata itu yang pernah menjadi nyata, bahkan sampai detik ini. Apakah keinginannya untuk bisa pergi ke taman bermain dengan kedua orang tuanya seperti anak-anak seusianya begitu muluk untuk dapat dikabulkan?

Menyadari sikap Yunho yang kelihatan begitu kecewa membuat sang ibu muda tersebut langsung memandang _butler_ putranya dengan raut khawatir. Sang _butler_ yang menyadari arti pandangan nyonya besarnya itu pun langsung membawa tuan muda kecilnya menuju kamar tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

"Hey Yun, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari Hyunjoong barusan langsung menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya. Sial, kenapa ia malah teringat kejadian yang telah lewat bertahun-tahun lalu itu? Yunho mendesis pelan sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas yang membuat alis Hyunjoong bertaut. Diperhatikannya ekspresi Yunho yang terlihat datar seperti biasa namun terselip setitik kejanggalan di sana.

"Wae? Abeoji-mu lagi?" tanya Hyunjoong pada Yunho yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan singkat. Suatu pertanda bahwa Yunho tidak ingin membahas hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Mengerti akan tanda yang dimaksud, Hyunjoong pun menghela napas sejenak sebelum menolehkan kepalanya pada pemandangan taman belakang SM yang terlihat sepi seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar. Jika aku benar-benar mencintai seseorang, maka aku harus segera mengungkapkan perasaanku itu padanya sebelum semua terlambat." Ujar Hyunjoong pelan dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang membingkai wajah tampan namja itu. "Dan aku telah memutuskan untuk mengikuti ucapannya. Lagipula... aku sendiri tidak yakin sampai berapa lama aku bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Terlebih, aku sangat ingin Jaejoong mengetahui hal ini agar aku bisa melindungi dia seutuhnya -sebagai kekasihku-. Menurutmu bagaimana Yun?"

"Hn, lakukan sesukamu." Hyunjoong terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Yunho. Seperti biasa, sahabatnya ini memang selalu cuek dan dingin dalam berucap. Namun satu kalimat singkat yang Yunho lontarkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat ia mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya Yunho mendukung apapun keputusan yang Hyunjoong buat. Meski semua hal itu tidak tersurat dalam ucapannya, tapi ia yakin namja Jung tersebut pasti bermaksud mengucapkan demikian.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun. Karena berkat kegigihannya mengejarmu akhirnya hati seorang pangeran es Jung Yunho berhasil meleleh sedikit demi sedikit." Ya, setelah hampir dua bulan akhirnya usaha Kyuhyun untuk menaklukkan Jung Yunho berujung manis. Kini ia dan Yunho yang tadinya bersatatus sebagai rival malah menjadi sahabat. Meskipun kedekatan antara mereka tidak seintens kedekatan Yunho dan Hyunjoong namun setidaknya hubungan mereka yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam sindiran serta umpatan kini mulai berubah. Namun tetap saja, ajang sindir-sindiran antar keduanya terus berjalan meski kadarnya tidak sebanyak saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Tch, dalam mimpimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUGH!

Suara debaman yang cukup keras mengisi salah satu sudut koridor yang terlihat sepi. Tiga orang yeoja terlihat mengerubungi seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang tengah terduduk lemah sambil memegangi bahu kanannya. Yeoja cantik tersebut yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong sedikit meringis pelan saat merasakan nyeri menjalar dibahunya yang terbentur dinding koridor yang tidak bisa dibilang empuk. Sementara ketiga yeoja itu hanya memasang wajah sinis saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin kami habisi ya?"

"Dasar yeoja tidak tahu malu, sudah berapa kali kami katakan untuk segera menjauh dari Kim Hyunjoong tapi kau sama sekali tak mengindahkannya!"

"Atau jangan-jangan... kau ini memang senang ya jika kami _bully_ huh?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Disatu sisi ia tidak ingin membuat permusuhan dengan mereka, namun disisi lain ia juga tidak bisa menjauhi Hyunjoong begitu saja. Ia sendiri pun bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa begitu nyaman dan tenang saat bersama Hyunjoong, bahkan tidak jarang jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan saat namja itu menatapnya intens. Oh Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Jawab yang benar _bitch_!" teriak salah seorang dari yeoja tersebut yang bersiap untuk menjambak surai hitam Jaejoong. Namun sebelum itu terjadi sebuah tangan besar menghentikan pergerakannya. Membuat tiga pasang mata di sana membulat seketika saat menyadari siapa orang dihadapan mereka kini.

"H-Hyunjoong?"

Hyunjoong menatap tajam ketiga yeoja itu dengan ekspresi dingin yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Sebenarnya Hyunjoong tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, namun perbuatan ketiganya benar-benar sudah diluar batas toleransinya, terlebih mereka berani menyakiti Jaejoong yang notabene merupakan yeoja pujaan hati namja Kim itu.

Sebenarnya masalah pembullyan Jaejoong sudah diketahuinya cukup lama. Namun ia hanya diam dan menunggu. Ya, Hyunjoong memang sengaja melakukan hal itu dengan tujuan untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong selama ini. Tujuan dari keterdiaman Hyunjoong juga adalah agar Jaejoong memberitahunya secara langsung tentang masalah pembullyan dirinya. Tapi selama hampir dua bulan itu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berbicara. Sebaliknya, yeoja cantik itu selalu tersenyum dan menutupi semua ini rapat-rapat dari Hyunjoong seolah tidak pernah terjadi hal buruk apapun yang menimpanya. Tadinya Hyunjoong cukup sabar dengan semua ini, namun semakin lama ia semakin geram sendiri karena sikap diam Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat bersalah jika membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada yeoja pujaan hatinya begitu saja sementara ia mengetahui semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Dan sekarang, ia akan menghentikan semua ini. Tidak peduli dengan sikap Jaejoong atau reaksinya nanti. Yang jelas ia sudah benar-benar memantapkan hatinya untuk melindungi yeoja cantik itu dengan tangannya sendiri, sekaligus mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang telah ia pendam satu tahun lamanya dari Jaejoong.

"Yang harusnya tahu malu adalah diri kalian sendiri. Apakah menurut kalian dengan membully seseorang adalah suatu tindakan yang terpuji?"

"Tapi Hyunjoong—"

"Terlebih objek yang kalian _bully_ adalah seorang yeoja yang bahkan tidak bisa melawan sedikit pun terhadap tindakan buruk kalian selama ini." Potong Hyunjoong cepat sebelum salah satu dari mereka berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sontak saja pernyataan tegas dari Hyunjoong barusan sukses membungkam mulut ketiganya. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bahkan berani untuk menatap manik mata namja Kim tersebut yang sedang berkilat dengan penuh kemarahan di sana. "Jika kalian masih melakukan ini kepada Jaejoong, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian seumur hidupku." Mendengar kalimat dingin Hyunjoong barusan langsung membuat ketiganya merinding seketika. Kemudian tanpa perlu dikomandoi ketiga yeoja itu segera bergegas dari sana sebelum seorang Kim Hyunjoong benar-benar melakukan hal yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal bagi ketiganya.

Hyunjoong menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk dan mengusap sebelah pipi Jaejoong dengan begitu lembut. Membuat sang yeoja mendongak perlahan dengan air mata yang telah membasahi kedua belah pipi putih itu. Hyunjoong mengusap jejak-jejak air mata tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. Sementara Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan lembut Hyunjoong hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati semua hal itu.

GREB!

"H-Hyunjoong?" Seketika kelopak mata Jaejoong terbuka saat merasakan kedua tangan Hyunjoong yang merengkuhnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Saranghae..." bisik Hyunjoong yang langsung membuat jantung Jaejoong seolah berhenti berdetak. Tubuh Jaejoong membeku, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika Hyunjoong telah melepaskan pelukannya dan kini menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan di sana. Sangat berbeda 180 derajat dengan tatapan tajam yang tadi ditunjukkan namja itu sebelumnya.

"A-Apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas Joongie." Jawab Hyunjoong kalem.

"Tapi... a-aku aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti Joongie. Aku pun juga tidak memaksamu untuk mengucapkan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak—"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat dan menatap Hyunjoong dalam. "Bukan, bukan itu maksudku! Aku, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Jantungku selalu berdebar lebih cepat saat bersamamu, aku kadang takut untuk menatapmu secara langsung dan aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak bisa kujelaskan, aku—" Hyunjoong membungkam Jaejoong dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir plum merekah itu. Membuat perhatian Jaejoong kini hanya terfokus ke arahnya. Ia terdiam menatap Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyum lembut yang kerap menghiasi wajah tampan namja tersebut.

"Saranghae... Kim Jaejoong."

Bagai terhipnotis oleh tatapan Hyunjoong, Jaejoong terus menatap sepasang manik itu dalam-dalam. Pelan ia mencerna apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Hyunjoong padanya hingga akhirnya bibir plum itu mengucapkan satu kata yang langsung membuat senyum seorang Kim Hyunjoong kian merekah indah.

"... Nado."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya di SM _Junior School_ langsung terjadi kehebohan disalah satu kelas, tepatnya di kelas 2-B dimana dua orang yeoja tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di sana.

"Kyaaaaa! Joongie, kenapa kau tidak segera memberitahuku tentang hal ini eoh?!" teriak Kyuhyun heboh sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit sesak napas serta kesulitan bergerak karena tenaga Kyuhyun yang terbilang jauh diluar jangkauan yeoja-yeoja normal pada umumnya. Ditambah Kyuhyun yang memang telah menyabet predikat ban hitam dalam karatenya sehingga dapat dipastikan tenaga yeoja yang satu ini terbilang sangat mengerikan, terlebih jika ia sedang marah atau kelewat senang seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyunnie, se-sesak..." jawab Jaejoong susah payah yang membuat Kyuhyun seketika langsung tersadar dengan aksi brutalnya saat ini terhadap sang sahabat. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukan mautnya tersebut dan menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah menghirup napas sambil terengah-engah bagaikan habis menyelam selama satu menit tanpa udara.

"Oops, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan ya? Hehehe."

"Pabbo."

Seketika Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong langsung menoleh keasal suara _baritone_ yang terdengar begitu dingin serta datar tersebut dan menemukan dua orang namja tampan yang tengah menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Seorang namja tengah memasang ekspresi lembut serta senyuman tulus yang kerap membingkai wajah tampannya. Sementara namja lainnya yang barusan berbicara dengan dingin dan tanpa perasaan tengah memasang _stoic face_ andalannya yang kerap tidak pernah gagal membuat fans-fans setianya meleleh ditempat. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Hyunjoong dan Jung Yunho.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pabbo Jung!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun terhadap kharisma seorang Jung Yunho.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan memulai perdebatan lagi." Lerai Hyunjoong bijak yang sepertinya telah mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah laku keduanya. Yunho hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang menurut Kyuhyun amat sangat menyebalkan seperti biasa, sementara Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Yunho barusan.

"Hey Joongie." Sapa Hyunjoong yang langsung membuat kedua belah pipi Jaejoong merona merah bak kepiting rebus siap santap. Namun hal tersebut justru semakin menambah pesona yang ada di dalam diri sang yeoja. Dan membuat Hyunjoong sendiri jadi salah tingkah juga dibuatnya.

"Hhh... indahnya masa muda." Goda Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat pipi keduanya semakin merona. Sementara Yunho yang melihat semua hal itu tetap terdiam tanpa berkomentar apapun. Namun sekilas dapat terlihat ekspresi wajahnya sedikit mengeras ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelum memulai pelajaran seongsaenim akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru kepada kalian. Changmin-ssi, silahkan masuk."

Tepat setelah seongsaenim mengatakan hal tersebut tidak ada seorang murid pun yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Para murid kelas 2-A yang menyaksikan ini semua hanya terdiam dan saling tatap, beberapa bahkan ada yang berbisik dengan teman sebelahnya. Merasa ada yang janggal, maka seongsaenim pun berdehem sebentar dan mencoba untuk memanggil sang murid baru sekali lagi.

"Changmin-ssi, silahkan mas—"

BRAK!

"_Yo, guys! What's up everybody!"_

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi menjulang dengan wajah _baby face_ memasuki ruang kelas. Sebuah cengiran lebar pun melekat indah pada wajahnya. Namun berkebalikan dari ekspresi sang namja, seluruh murid yang ada di sana justru menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh diwajah masing-masing. Kenapa? Ya jelas saja aneh, bagaimana tidak, baru pertama kalinya dalam sejarah mereka melihat ada orang yang memasuki ruang kelas dengan cara yang jauh dari kata normal. Jika biasanya orang-orang akan masuk ke dalam kelas lewat pintu, tapi murid baru ini malah masuk lewat jendela. Dan yang membuat hal ini lebih ajaib lagi adalah kelas mereka berada dilantai tiga! Bagaimana tidak gila coba!

Kyuhyun memandang murid baru tersebut dengan pandangan takjub, sementara Hyunjoong tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum ramah meskipun kelakuan murid yang kini berada di depan kelas mereka terbilang sangat... ehm! 'unik'. Dan Yunho, namja tampan itu memandang sang murid baru dengan sebuah tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Pada intinya seluruh murid kelas 2-A sepakat jika mengatakan murid baru yang akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka nantinya bukanlah orang biasa.

"C-Changmin-ssi, si-silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dihadapan teman-teman barumu."

"_Roger _seongsaenim_! Hay guys, my name is _Shim Changmin_. Just call me _Changmin_ okey?"_ ucap Changmin dengan begitu percaya diri diiringi sebuah cengiran ceria khas miliknya.

"Nah anak-anak, kalian sudah mendengar sendiri tentang teman baru kalian ini. Oh, tambahan sedikit, Changmin-ssi ini adalah murid pindahan dari Jerman. Jadi seongsaenim harap kalian semua bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik arasso?"

Begitu mendengar kata Jerman hampir seluruh murid sontak terkejut dan langsung riuh seketika karena informasi ini. Sementara seongsaenim berusaha untuk meredakan suasana kelas agar kembali tenang seperti sedia kala. Sedangkan Changmin, _well_, kini perhatiannya tengah terfokus pada salah seorang murid yang memiliki ekspresi berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ya, jika para murid lainnya tengah heboh dengan informasi ini, ia justru hanya duduk tenang dan memandang keluar malalui jendela kelas seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Hay, namaku Changmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sapa Changmin ramah tak lupa dengan cengirannya ketika namja _baby face_ tersebut telah sampai tepat dihadapan sosok yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Mendengar seseorang yang menyapanya membuat sosok tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Changmin yang kini tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya sebagai salam perkenalan. Diperhatikannya penampilan Changmin dari atas sampai bawah seraya menginterogasi seorang tahanan. Seragam yang agak berantakan, dasi yang tidak diikat dengan benar, serta ekspresi yang kelewat ceria. Semua hal itu benar-benar terlalu menyilaukan untuknya. Kembali, dialihkan perhatiannya ke arah luar jendela seolah mengabaikan kehadiran Changmin yang tengah berdiri di sana dengan tangan kanannya yang masih terulur ke depan untuk berkenalan.

"C-Changmin-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya guru mereka gugup karena murid barunya tengah melakukan hal yang tergolong ekstrim.

"Aduuuh, seongsaenim bodoh ya? Tentu saja berkenalan." Jawab Changmin enteng. Sementara sang guru memutuskan untuk mengabaikan julukan 'indah' yang diberikan Changmin kepadanya. Karena saat ini perhatiannya lebih terfokus kepada nasib Changmin yang tengah mencoba untuk masuk ke kandang singa. Bagaimana tidak, murid barunya tengah mencoba untuk berkenalan dengan seorang Jung Yunho! "Kata appa, jika berkenalan dengan seseorang harus ada jabat tangan dengan orang itu agar menandakan bahwa kita sudah berkenalan dengan mereka." Mendengar hal ini wajah sang guru kian memucat drastis. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho mau berjabat tangan dengan orang asing. Terlebih orang itu baru beberapa menit yang lalu dikenalnya.

"Y-Yunho-ssi..." bisik guru itu pelan seakan benar-benar memohon kepada Yunho untuk menjabat tangan Changmin agar murid barunya tersebut bisa duduk ditempatnya dan ia pun bisa memulai pelajaran seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan semua hal ini tidak melewatkan sedikit pun momen langka yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia jumpai seumur hidupnya lagi. Dengan intens ia perhatikan seluruh kejadian tersebut bagai memperhatikan sebuah maestro karya seorang profesional. Manik matanya terus terfokus pada Yunho dan Changmin seakan tak mau berkedip.

Hening menyelimuti ruang kelas 2-A tersebut. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu namun tak juga ada pergerakan dari keduanya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya Yunho pun memutuskan untuk mengalah dan menjabat uluran tangan Changmin kepadanya setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan napas berat dan menggumamkan nama serta marganya dengan nada yang terdengar malas dan tanpa minat.

"Jung Yunho."

"Hay Yunho, mulai hari ini kita berteman ya!" ujar Changmin dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya sambil menjabat tangan Yunho kelewat semangat. Sementara Yunho? Detik itu juga ia langsung menyesali keputusannya barusan.

'Hhh... satu lagi orang idiot dalam kehidupanku bertambah.'

**TBC**

**Terima kasih telah membaca :D**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : All ****cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Pairing : YunJae, ChangKyu, YooSu.**

**Warning : ****N****ewbie, AU,****OOC, GenderSwitch, typos, crack pair.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. ****Gomawo.**

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dulu. Kalian boleh istirahat." Ucap songsaenim seraya merapikan buku-bukunya. "Ah Yunho-ssi, jangan lupa kau antarkan Shim Changmin berkeliling sekolah ne. Dan pastikan agar dia tidak tersesat, arasseo?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, songsaenim itu pun berlalu pergi.

Yunho menghela napas berat. Dari sekian banyak murid di kelas 2-A kenapa harus dia yang terpilih untuk menemani murid pindahan dari Jerman itu? Dalam hati ia mengutuk gurunya karena memiliki ide konyol seperti ini. Lagipula, alasan dari tercetusnya ide tersebut juga menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

**Flasback**

"Yunho-ssi, karena kau adalah seorang ketua OSIS, maka songsaenim harap kau dapat menunjukkan tanggung jawabmu."

"Huh?" respon Yunho datar yang malah membuat songsaenim tersenyum lebar.

"Karena sepertinya hanya kau saja yang dapat diandalkan untuk tugas ini, maka songsaenim percayakan Shim Changmin padamu."

**End of Flashback**

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat alis Yunho berkedut kesal. Mata sipitnya melirik malas ke arah meja Changmin yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Entah hal ini harus disebut malapetaka atau kesengajaan yang lagi-lagi merupakan ulah dari sang guru. Bah! Jika saja bisa rasanya Yunho sangat ingin membunuh gurunya detik ini juga.

"Sudahlah Yun, kupikir ini bukan ide yang buruk juga kok." Ucap Hyunjoong seraya menyemangati sahabatnya tersebut. Yunho hanya menggumam tidak jelas menanggapi kalimat Hyunjoong. Membuat Hyunjoong yang mendegar hal ini jadi terkekeh geli karenanya. Namun Yunho tidak ambil pusing, kini ekor matanya beralih pada dua orang berbeda gender yang menurutnya sama-sama merepotkan.

Satu makhluk cerewet dan satu makhluk idiot. Nampaknya Tuhan benar-benar membenciku sampai-sampai mengirimkan dua sumber malapetaka sekaligus.

"Hai Changmin, aku Kyuhyun. Salam kenal ne?"

"Ne, salam kenal Kyu!"

"Waaah, kau tinggi ya."

"Ahaha, gomawo. Kau juga sangat manis, hehehe." Mendengar pujian Changmin wajah Kyuhyun pun seketika merona merah bak kepiting rebus siap santap.

"A-ah, gomawo." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa, pujian yang Changmin lontarkan padanya terkesan sangat berbeda dari para namja lain yang seringkali memujinya.

"Sama-sama~"

Hhhh, dan sekarang makhluk idiot itu bertambah menjadi dua, desah Yunho seraya memandang bosan ke arah Kyuhyun dengan wajah _blushing_ sementara Changmin hanya memasang cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Ne, ne, Yunho! Ayo kita berkeliling sekaraaang!" teriak Changmin riang yang membuat Yunho hanya bisa mendesis kesal.

Sungguh, tidak bisakah ia tidak berteriak hanya untuk satu menit saja?

Dan sejak saat itu, kehidupan Yunho yang awalnya tenang dan penuh kedamaian seketika berubah menjadi malapetaka dan mimpi buruk tanpa akhir baginya.

"OH YUNHOOO~" teriak Changmin dari arah pintu kelas. Membuat perhatian murid-murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas terpancing ke arahnya. Yang mana bagi Yunho hal tersebut benar-benar menjatuhkan _image_-nya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS sekaligus _The Ice Prince of SM_.

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan panggilan sok akrab seperti itu." Tegur Yunho datar seraya berlalu melewati Changmin.

"Aiiihh, kau ini suka malu-malu begitu ya, hihihi." Goda Changmin sambil berjalan menyusul Yunho.

"Aku sedang tidak malu-malu." Elak Yunho masih dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Oh ya? Hmm, kalau kupanggil Yunho-ya bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau Yunho-ah?"

"Tidak."

"Yunho-pyon~?"

"Eugh, _suffix_ aneh macam apa itu?"

"Ah, aku tahu! Yang ini kau pasti akan suka! Yunnie~"

Detik itu juga Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, wajahnya tampak berwarna kebiruan karena rasa _shock_. Dan entah kenapa perutnya terasa begitu mual bagai habis dikocok-kocok. Bahkan bibirnya seolah tak mampu lagi untuk berkata-kata.

Changmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah Yunho, berusaha untuk kembali membawa namja itu ke alam nyata.

"Ne! Ne! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

". . . Setelah kupikir-pikir. . . panggilan Yunho saja jauh lebih baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memandang polos ke arah Yunho yang tengah menyesap teh oolongnya dalam keheningan. Namun terlihat jelas urat-urat kemarahan bertengger manis didahinya. Kemudian, ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan riang. Roti melon ditangan kiri sementara ayam goreng ditangan kanan. _Plus_, satu kotak besar bento yang kini telah kosong, sekotak susu putih dan beberapa bungkus keripik kentang yang berserakan dihadapan namja jangkung , dan jangan lupakan sekaleng jus jeruk yang kini tinggal setengah botol itu juga. Jaejoong jadi heran, sebenarnya seberapa banyak makanan yang dapat dimasukkan Changmin ke dalam perutnya. Bahkan sepertinya namja itu tak terlihat kekenyangan atau jenuh dengan apa yang ia makan. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit banyak dibuat iri karena dirinya tidak bisa makan sebanyak porsi Changmin. Sementara Kyuhyun tengah berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya yang sayangnya sama sekali gagal total. Hyunjoong sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil sambil tetap menikmati makan siangnya seperti biasa.

Sudah hampir seminggu Changmin menjadi siswa di SM. Dan sudah satu minggu itu jugalah Jaejoong mengenal siswa yang memiliki darah Jerman-Korea tersebut. Meski kelakuan Changmin terbilang unik, tapi menurutnya Changmin adalah orang yang sangat bersahabat dan mudah akrab dengan siapapun. Terbukti, hanya dalam waktu singkat Changmin sudah banyak memiliki teman –bahkan ia memiliki _fansclub_ tersendiri yang didirikan khusus untuknya-. Sikap Changmin yang _easy going_ dan ceria seolah menjadi magnet tersendiri yang membuat orang-orang jadi tertarik kepadanya. Yaah, meskipun ia sering mengundang kejengkelan serta malapetaka bagi orang-orang terdekatnya seperti Yunho, tapi hal tersebut malah menjadikan poin _plus_ tersendiri baginya.

Sebenarnya, awal kedekatan Changmin dan Yunho cukup mengundang tanda tanya besar dari para murid SM. Secara, sifat keduanya sangat amat bertolak belakang hingga 180 derajat. Yunho yang dingin dan penyendiri sementara Changmin yang ceria dan berisik. Adalah suatu keajaiban bagi Changmin dapat berteman dengan seorang Jung Yunho. Dan sebaliknya, adalah suatu malapetaka terbesar bagi Yunho karena dapat berteman –baca: terjebak- dengan seorang _prankster_ seperti Changmin. Bahkan menurut kabar yang ia dengar dari Kyuhyun, akhir-akhir ini para guru pun ikut dibuat _stress_ hanya karena seorang Shim Changmin.

"Sebenarnya. . . apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong polos seolah memecah kegiatan makan Hyunjoong dan Changmin, tawa Kyuhyun, serta _death glare_ Yunho terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Aah, iya. Sepertinya kami belum memberitahumu tentang kejadian hari ini ya Joongie, hihihi." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengusap air mata yang berada disudut matanya. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu terlalu banyak tertawa hingga sampai menangis begitu.

"Memangnya ada kejadian apa?" Seketika Kyuhyun kembali tertawa yang lagi-lagi mengundang _death glare_ tingkat tinggi dari Yunho.

"Pfft, hahahahaha! Jadi, tadi pagi itu. . ."

**Flashback**

Saat itu murid-murid kelas 2-A tengah mengikuti pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Yunho yang menyandang predikat jenius tentu saja menganggap pelajaran ini sebagai pelajaran yang sangat mudah. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang notabene Bahasa Inggris merupakan bahasa sehari-harinya sewaktu di Amerika. Awalnya pelajaran tersebut berjalan dengan lancar seperti biasa. Mereka kini membaca sebuah teks yang berjudul _"Growing The Apple Trees" _secara bergantian sesuai dengan nama murid yang dipanggil.

"_Okey, next. Shim Changmin?"_

"Ne senim~!" jawab Changmin semangat seraya mulai berdehem. _"Ehm! Pollination. All _aple_ varieties—"_

"_Oh no no, Changmin-ssi. That's __**apple**__, not _**aple**_. Try again."_

"_All _aple_—"_

"_**Apple**__."_ (baca: eipel)

"Aple." (baca: aple)

"_Apple Shim Changmin. Not_ aple."

"A~ple."

"_APPLE."_

"Aish, senim maunya apa sih?!" protes Changmin kesal karena kata-katanya kerap disalahkan.

Yunho menghela napas berat. Kyuhyun sibuk menahan tawa. Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum kecil. Sementara murid-murid lainnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku berusaha membenarkan _pronunciation_-mu Changmin-ssi. _C'mon, say it again! Apple_."

"Aple."

"_Apple!"_

"Aple!"

Songsaenim menepuk keningnya frustasi. Kesabarannya sebagai seorang guru tengah sangat diuji di sini. Belum pernah selama hidupnya ia mendapatkan seorang murid yang begitu keras kepala macam Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap guru Bahasa Inggrisnya yang kelihatan sangat frustasi hanya bisa cekikikan ditempat. Satu fakta mencengangkan yang baru-baru ini ia dapatkan adalah ternyata seorang Shim Changmin tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Coret kata Jerman yang mengalir dalam darah namja itu. Ternyata gen seorang bule pun tak menjamin seseorang mampu berbicara bahasa Inggris.

"_Once again Shim Changmin, once again. C'mon— APPLE."_

". . . APLE."

Dan kalimat Changmin pun sukses membuat sang guru ber-_face palm_.

"Aish, senim! Aku bosan ah! Jelas-jelas itu memang aple." Ungkap Changmin kesal seraya mulai bersedekap dan memajukan bibirnya. "Jadi sebenarnya aple itu yang bagaimana sih?!"

"_Apple Shim Changmin~"_ ucap sang guru dengan nada lemas. "Yang berwarna merah itu _apple_." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Oooh. . . jadi yang berwarna merah itu aple." Komentar Changmin sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ne~" jawab guru itu lemas –pasrah dengan apapun yang Changmin katakan-.

"Kalau begitu berarti. . . ini aple, ini juga aple— AH! itu juga aple!" tunjuk Changmin pada pulpen merahnya, kotak bentonya, dan juga korden merah di kelasnya. Songsaenim beserta murid-murid yang mendengar hal ini seketika terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Kyuhyun tertawa keras, Hyunjoong _sweatdrop_, sementara Yunho tetap bersikap tenang seperti biasa meski kedua alisnya nampak berkedut kesal.

Akhirnya— semenjak saat itu, apapun yang berwarna merah maka akan disebut aple oleh Changmin.

**End of Flashback**

Jaejoong tertawa pelan begitu mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. "Lalu, kenapa Yunho terlihat marah?"

"Itu karena— hahaha, karena senim akhirnya menugaskan dia untuk mengajari Changmin Bahasa Inggris. Senim bilang ia sudah menyerah dengan Changmin dan memutuskan untuk memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada Yunho sebagai guru pembimbingnya." Terang Kyuhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya seraya kembali tertawa. Jaejoong yang mendengar hal ini sebenarnya pun ingin ikut tertawa, namun hal itu segera diurungkannya karena melihat ekspresi Yunho yang tampak sangat menderita.

Ya, lagi-lagi Yunho jugalah yang pada akhirnya dijadikan korban dalam setiap masalah yang berhubungan dengan seorang Shim Changmin.

"Ehm! Jangan harap aku akan mengajarimu Sastra Korea lagi, Cho Kyuhyun." Ancam Yunho dingin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun mingkem ditempat.

"Aiihh, Yunho-chan~ aku 'kan hanya bercanda tadi. Masa sih kau tega membiarkanku dapat nilai jelek saat ulangan nanti. Ajari ya, ya, ya, _pleeease_?" Mohon Kyuhyun dengan_ puppy eyes_ andalannya yang sayangnya tak berefek apapun bagi Yunho.

". . . Tidak." jawab Yunho datar.

"Ayolah Yun~ aku benar-benar _hopeless_ disitu~ masa kau tega sih!"

". . ."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun sebagai gantinya!"

"Apapun?" tanya Yunho seraya menyeringai sadis. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal ini menelan ludah gugup. Nampaknya ia salah bicara tadi.

"I—Iya. Apapun."

"Termasuk menjadi budakku selama satu minggu penuh?"

"I-Itu. . ."

"_Well?"_ tanya Yunho amaaat pelan namun terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Bagaimana kalau satu hari?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan wajah semelas mungkin.

"Lima."

"Dua."

"Tiga. Ambil atau tidak." Kyuhyun tampak berpikir keras. Tiga hari menjadi budak seorang Jung Yunho tentunya bukan hal yang amat menyenangkan baginya atau siapapun. Di samping itu, mengetahui sifat Yunho yang tergolong sadis dan tak kenal ampun itu sudah pastilah si tuan muda Jung itu akan menyiksanya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi— nilai Sastra Korea-nya hanya bergantung dari sini saja.

". . . Baik, tiga hari."

"_Deal?"_ tanya Yunho seraya memperlebar seringainya. Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya sambil berdoa dalam hati. Tuhan, semoga keputusanku kali ini tepat.

"_. . . Deal!"_ Dan keduanya pun menandai perjanjian tersebut dengan sebuah jabat tangan.

Hyunjoong terkekeh pelan melihat kejadian ini. "Ah, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita semua belajar kelompok di rumah Yunho saja?" cetusnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"SETUJUUUU!" teriak Changmin girang.

"Oppa pintar! Kurasa itu akan saaangat menyenangkan! Benar 'kan Joongie?"

"Hum!" angguk Jaejoong menyetujui.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan! Kalau begitu besok kita semua akan pergi ke rumah Yunho~" Seru Kyuhyun ceria seraya mengakhiri diskusi kecil tersebut.

"Hey, apa-apaan itu. Aku bahkan belum menyetujui apapun sejak tadi."

"Yeeeeiyyy! Ke rumah Yunho, ke rumah Yunho woohoooo!" teriak Changmin _excited_.

"Yah, jangan memutuskan apapun seenak jidad kalian!" Protes Yunho yang sayangnya hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tertawa kecil, sementara Hyunjoong yang melihat kegaduhan itu pun hanya terkekeh pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu lorong sekolah tampak begitu sepi karena seluruh murid tengah mengikuti pelajaran di kelas masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Yeoja itu kini tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong seorang diri usai mendapatkan izin untuk ke toilet dari senim yang mengajar di kelasnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, Jaejoong pun kini telah berada di depan pintu toilet wanita. Dilihatnya suasana toilet wanita saat itu sepi dari para siswi. Hmm, suatu kejadian yang cukup aneh mengingat biasanya toilet ini akan penuh oleh para siswi yang berdandan ataupun hanya sekedar cuci tangan. Buru-buru ia masuk ke salah satu pintu toilet tersebut untuk buang air kecil.

"Aaah, leganyaaa. . ." Ujar Jaejoong tak lama setelah ia keluar dari toilet. Yeoja cantik itu pun berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. "Nah, selesaaai." Jaejoong memutar kran air seraya melangkah keluar.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Hyunjoong? Apakah menyenangkan?" ucap suara seorang siswi tiba-tiba tepat saat Jaejoong telah keluar dari toilet wanita. "Ah, kuyakin pasti sangat menyenangkan mengingat dia memang selalu baik dan ramah pada yeoja manapun." Jaejoong menoleh dan menemukan tiga orang siswi yang saat itu pernah menggencetnya kini berdiri mengelilingi dirinya.

Ketiga yeoja itu kini menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kebencian dan dendam yang seketika membuat Jaejoong beringsut mundur. "Kau pikir kami akan mundur begitu saja hanya karena gertakan Hyunjoong huh?"

"A-Aku. . ."

"Hentikan sikap sok polosmu itu dasar yeoja murahan! Setelah mendapatkan Hyunjoong sekarang kau juga berniat untuk mendekati Yunho huh?"

"I-itu tidak benar—"

"Halah, tidak usah berkelit, aku sudah tahu niat busukmu itu! Pertama kau memacari Hyunjoong, kemudian kau mendekati Yunho, bahkan kau juga mendekati Changmin. Kau mendekati mereka semua hanya karena ingin menaikkan popularitasmu dikalangan para namja saja 'kan?" tuduh salah satu yeoja itu seraya berdesis tajam.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Sama sekali dalam benaknya ia tak pernah berpikir demikian. Ia. . . ia hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka semua, tidak lebih.

"Sudahlah, langsung saja kita beri dia pelajaran!" seru yeoja lain mulai memprovokasi kedua temannya.

"Hum, lakukan sekarang." Begitu perintah itu terucap, salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan botol air minum yang nampaknya berisi air panas.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada wajah cantikmu itu, _BITCH_!"

SPLASH!

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia menunggu rasa perih yang harusnya ia rasakan saat ini. Namun nyatanya, rasa perih itu tak kunjung datang. Sayup-sayup Jaejoong dapat mendengar suara terkejut yang datang dari ketiga yeoja itu. Ia membuka matanya perlahan hanya untuk menemukan sebuah dada bidang yang terbalut oleh kemeja putih.

"J-Jung Yunho!" kaget ketiga yeoja itu bersamaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara _baritone_ Yunho yang terdengar sedikit khawatir.

'Yunho?' Jaejoong tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia masih agak terkejut melihat Yunho yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menyelamatkannya. Akhirnya, yeoja cantik itu pun hanya dapat mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dengan hati-hati, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Ia berbalik dan menatap tajam ketiga yeoja yang kini tengah menelan ludah mereka gugup. Ekspresi Yunho saat ini terbilang begitu dingin. Lebih dari itu, bahkan mereka bersumpah dapat merasakan aura kemarahan yang teramat sangat menguar dari tubuh sang ketua OSIS SM.

_Gulp!_

"Kalian mengatakan bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah yeoja murahan. Tapi menurutku, justru yang murahan adalah diri kalian sendiri. Dan asal kalian tahu, aku paling benci jika namaku disangkut-pautkan dengan hal-hal bodoh semacam ini. Keluar dari kelas tanpa izin, menyerang siswi lain dengan sengaja dan bertindak tidak sopan pada ketua OSIS. 80 poin masing-masing dari kalian ditambah detensi selama satu minggu penuh membersihkan toilet wanita." Jelas Yunho yang langsung membuat ketiga siswi itu pucat pasi. "Dan, jika sampai aku melihat kejadian ini terulang kembali, maka akan kupastikan masing-masing orang tua kalian akan menerima surat panggilan dari sekolah. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Yunho dengan nada mengintimidasi. Ketiga siswi itu pun langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, segera kembali ke kelas sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menambah hukuman kalian dengan menyapu halaman sekolah."

Tanpa perlu dikomandoi dua kali, ketiganya pun langsung pergi dari sana. _Well_, nampaknya serentetan ancaman dari Yunho membuat mereka jera dan harus berpikir 1000 kali untuk menyerang Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong mengamati seluruh kejadian itu dalam diam. Pikirannya kini terfokus pada punggung Yunho yang terkena siraman air panas tadi.

"Kau juga, kembalilah ke kelasmu." Perintah Yunho singkat seraya bersiap untuk pergi. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencekal lengan atas kemejanya yang kini tampak basah.

"Te-Terima kasih, karena telah menolongku."

"Hn, kembalilah ke kelasmu." Ucap Yunho seraya mengulangi perintahnya.

"T-Tapi, lukamu—"

"Hanya luka kecil. Disiram air dingin juga sembuh."

"Ka-Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk membantumu." Yunho baru saja akan menolak permintaan Jaejoong tersebut, namun Jaejoong lebih dulu menyelanya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku membalas pertolonganmu. Kumohon. . ."

Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak. Diperhatikannya wajah Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Namja itu menghela napas berat, dengan amat terpaksa akhirnya ia pun menyetujui.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah keduanya tiba di UKS, Yunho langsung duduk disalah satu ranjang dan membuka kemejanya. Sementara Jaejoong segera mengambilkan handuk yang kemudian ia rendam dalam air es. Jaejoong memeras handuk itu sedikit sebelum kemudian bersiap untuk mengelapkannya pada punggung Yunho. Namun, gerakan yeoja itu seketika terhenti begitu melihat punggung tegap Yunho yang kini tampak sangat memerah.

"M-Maafkan aku. . ." ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang membuat alis Yunho terangkat sekilas.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku, punggungmu jadi seperti ini." Sesal Jaejoong dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku melakukannya karena kemauanku sendiri, jadi buang rasa sesalmu jauh-jauh."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula. . . aku ini seorang ketua OSIS, sudah seharusnya aku melakukan kewajibanku 'kan?" Jaejoong terdiam. Walau Yunho bilang begitu, tapi tetap saja—

"Dan, bukankah sudah sepantasnya seorang teman melindungi temannya?" Detik itu juga Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Doe eyesnya nampak membulat tidak percaya mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Yunho.

"Yun—"

"Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti arti kata teman atau sahabat yang sesungguhnya. Tapi dengan berada diantara kalian, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit. . . hangat." Bisik Yunho dengan nada lirih pada akhir kalimatnya. "Ini benar-benar aneh." Lanjutnya lagi yang membuat senyum Jaejoong merekah indah.

"Itu tidak aneh kok. Justru. . . itu sangat bagus!"

"Tidak, bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Eh, lalu apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Yeoja itu mulai bekerja untuk mengelap punggung Yunho.

"Kadang aku berpikir. Kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia, aku harus terlibat dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bodoh macam kalian." Jelas Yunho terus terang.

"Emmm, entahlah. Mungkin kau termasuk salah satu orang yang beruntung, hehehe." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Entah yeoja ini polos atau memang bodoh seperti yang Yunho ucapkan barusan. Bahkan ia nampak tidak tersinggung sedikit pun dengan sindiran Yunho yang jelas-jelas memang ditujukan untuknya dan yang lain.

"Tapi kenapa sejauh ini aku tidak pernah merasa beruntung?"

"Aaah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja kok." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membalurkan salep pada punggung Yunho. "Nah, selesai~" Tak lama setelah Jaejoong berucap demikian, Yunho segera memakai seragam pengganti yang memang selalu ia persiapkan untuk keadaan darurat.

". . . Kim Jaejoong."

"Hm?"

"Salep apa yang kau balurkan dipunggungku tadi?"

"Um~ memangnya kenapa?"

"Rasanya agak, aneh?"

"Ooh itu. Emm, sebenarnya. . . karena tidak menemukan salep yang kau maksud tadi, aku mengambil salep yang kebetulan tergeletak dimeja." Ungkap Jaejoong seraya menunjukkan salep yang ia maksudkan kepada Yunho. Kedua oniks Yunho membaca tulisan yang tercetak pada kemasan salep tersebut dalam diam.

FUNGIDERM: EFEKTIF UNTUK MEMBASMI PANU, KADAS DAN KURAP YANG MEMBANDEL

Tepat di samping merk salep itu bahkan ada gambar jamur yang sedang berjoget.

"Karena sama-sama salep, jadi kupikir tidak masalah."

Ya, nampaknya keberuntungan memang telah lama meninggalkan sisi Yunho. _Poor_ Yunho, disaat hidupnya sangat butuh suatu keberuntungan. Justru keberuntungan itu malah melayang pergi darinya.

**TBC**

**Special Thanks To:**

**|yjckiss|alviaanasih susanti|Choi Min Gi|anne|Duo Evil|J-Twice|SimYJs|rly c jaekyu|MrsPark6002|mita changmin|wattirah|**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


End file.
